Le temps des Cerises
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Il a toujours été comme ça Ron, alors je ne me suis pas formalisée quand je l’ai vu, ce jourlà, sur le chemin de traverse. Je ne me suis pas formalisée quand je l’ai vu et qu’il sembla que ce ne fut pas son cas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Il fut un temps…**

Il a toujours été comme ça Ron, à jouer celui qui ne savait rien, ne voyait rien, ne comprenait rien. Alors je ne me suis pas formalisée quand je l'ai vu, ce jour-là, sur le chemin de traverse. Je ne me suis pas formalisée quand je l'ai vu et qu'il sembla que ce ne fut pas son cas. Non, je me suis simplement approchée de la vitrine qu'il contemplait d'un œil enfantin. Je me suis approchée et j'ai feint de m'intéresser à ces choses qui font l'admiration de tous les machos sorciers de ce pays : les balais de compétition.

Je ne dirais pas que je n'étais pas angoissée. Ca serait plus que mentir, en réalité, j'étais totalement pétrifiée par la peur. Après tout, cela faisait plus de quatre ans que je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans ce pays, quatre ans que je n'avais pas revu mes meilleurs amis.

J'avais pris cette décision, peu après la mort de Voldemort, de faire ma vie hors de ce pays, qui ne m'inspirait plus que des cauchemars. Alors, un matin d'août, j'avais fait mon sac, pris quelques vêtements et trié difficilement chacun de mes opuscules pour n'en amener que quelques-uns. Puis, le vague à l'âme, et après quelques crises de larmes, j'avais pris le train qui allait m'amener jusqu'en France.

Pourquoi le train ? Peut-être pour bénéficier de ces heures de voyage pour remettre mes idées en place, où alors, pour me souvenir de celles, merveilleuses, que nous avions passé dans le Poudlard express.

Par la suite, tout s'était enchaîné : mon premier emploi dans une librairie moldue puis, dans ce journal réputé : le hibou Français. Oh, ce n'était pas l'emploi dont j'aurais pu rêver, ma mission consistait à trier les demandes de collaborations qui ne manquaient pas. Oui, mais voilà, j'étais payée pour ça et j'avais enfin cette impression de faire quelque chose pour moi.

Le soir, je rentrais dans mon modeste appartement, et j'écrivais à Ron et à Harry. Au début, chaque jour, puis chaque semaine pour finalement ne se contenter que d'une simple missive de politesse en fin de mois.

Mais j'avais pris de l'échelon. Mon employeur me félicitait pour « assiduité au travail » et me demanda finalement de rejoindre l'Angleterre pour reprendre en main ce journal qui semblait au bord de la faillite : « la gazette du sorcier ».

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée de nouveau sur le chemin de Traverse, un beau matin de septembre, tremblante d'appréhension à côté de Ronald Weasley.

Pourquoi cette réaction plus qu'exagérée ? Je n'en savais fichtrement rien. Enfin si, je savais que si Ron avait été Harry, je n'aurais pas résisté à l'envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Oui mais voilà, Ronald était Ronald. Et il avait ça d'effrayant, qu'il ne semblait pas avoir changé. Toujours ces cheveux roux parcourant la naissance de ses épaules ; ces yeux bleus enfantins, tantôt sérieux, tantôt rieurs ; sa carrure imposante de joueur de quidditch et sa démarche agaçante de flegme.

Merlin qu'il m'en a fallu du courage et du sang-froid pour oser lui faire remarquer que j'étais là. Alors, inspirant l'air chaud de cette fin d'été, j'ai continué à fixer l'objet de sa convoitise et dit :

- Il n'y a plus d'éclair de feu ?

Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais je pense bien avoir senti ma nervosité, quitter mon corps pour rejoindre le sien. Bonne idée, il y avait bien plus de place là-bas. Moi, j'ai continué à fixer la vitrine du magasin de quidditch, sentant ma mâchoire se déformer difficilement, en ce que nous appellerons : un sourire.

- 'Mione… Je veux dire Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Certes, nos échanges auraient pu commencer par autre chose qu'une telle remarque dénuée de toute joie mais, ils avaient au moins le mérite de ressembler à ce qu'ils furent à nos temps de collège. Cette fois, ce fut comme si une bouffée de Félix Felicis m'avait été soufflée. J'étais ici, avec mon meilleur ami et toute appréhension était à des miles de là. Dans un vieux réflexe, je répondis alors :

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir !

Et c'est là que l'euphorie dut redescendre aussi vite qu'elle était montée, là où, je croisai pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, le regard de Ronald Weasley. Un regard qui n'avait rien de celui que j'avais osé espéré rencontrer. Non, le regard de Ron était celui qu'il m'offrait au temps des devoirs, lorsque je le surprenais dans une partie d'échec version sorcier, alors qu'il m'avait dit « réviser ».

C'est ça, j'avais surpris d'une mauvaise manière celui qui fut mon meilleur ami, et ça quelque part, je le pris comme le signe que mon retour n'était pas celui que j'aurais voulu qu'il soit.

- Tu… es rentrée depuis longtemps ?

Je haussai les sourcils et regardai la vieille malle que je traînais derrière moi, désespérant de voir un jour les portes de mon nouvel appartement s'offrir à moi. Il dut comprendre à ce moment-là que sa technique pour changer l'air du temps, n'avait pas marché. Il secoua la tête, et dit :

- Je suis désolé. Arriverais-je un jour à ne pas dire de bêtises pendant… disons une heure ?

- Une heure ? Tu as gagné de la confiance en toi, dis donc…

- Certainement. Besoin d'aide ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que sa main frôla la mienne, faisant, sous le coup de la surprise ou peut-être d'autre chose, tomber ma malle au sol. Il s'excusa dans un grognement et je remerciai Merlin, qu'il n'eut rien remarqué de ma gêne.

- Alors dis-moi… Où as-tu prévu de déposer cette valise ? Ne me dis pas le Chaudron Baveur ou je me sentirai obligé de te faire subir un sort de saucissonnage pour t'emmener loin d'ici.

- Je… j'ai un appartement en fait mais… je n'ai pas encore trouvé sa porte d'entrée…

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce sourire qui était soudainement réapparu sur son visage, se transforme en une mimique tellement Ronaldesque ?

- Dois-je… en déduire que… tu reviens… pour de bon ?

- Je crois que l'on peut dire ça comme ça…

Je souriai malgré moi et m'éloignai, sans me rendre compte que Ron ne suivait pas. Je me retournai alors et lui fis remarquer :

- Je t'attends…

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu ?

- J'avais… envie de vous faire la surprise…

- Oui mais… nous n'avons rien préparé.

- Et c'est important ?

Avais-je entendu un « oui » ? Sur le coup, je pris ça pour un grognement, espérant sans doute un peu naïvement que le temps des cerises se poursuivrait encore un peu.


	2. Chapter 2

**_J'en profite pour vous dire que ça sera une mini fic (enfin comparée à celles que j'ai pu écrire). Ah et... a ceux qui n'aiment pas ce couple d'ordinaire ;oD_**

J'ai pensé pendant très longtemps, et assez naïvement je le conçois, que les appartements sur le chemin de Traverse devaient avoir cette grandeur qui allait avec la renommée de leur emplacement. Je dû me rendre à l'évidence en posant un pied dans cet amas de poussière, que les résidus se moquaient pas mal de la soi disante réputation.

Pourtant, je ne laissa pas l'énervement passer l'antre de mon esprit. Non, il ne le fallait pas, surtout que Ron était là, haletant derrière moi et essuyant son front avec le revers de sa manche. Monsieur n'avait pas failli à son rôle de gentleman et avait gracieusement proposé de monter ma valise en haut des cinq étages, ce sans baguette magique, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas perdu cette envie infaillible de me montrer sa force de mâle dominant. Par chance, Harry n'était pas là, il ne s'en rendait donc pas ridicule.

D'un coup de baguette, je fis léviter ma valise jusqu'au milieu de la pièce principale, et la laissais se vider et remplir un par un les meubles vieillis que je n'allait pas manquer de remplacer. D'un œil ahuri, Ron me regarda faire avant de se laisser tomber avec cette grâce légendaire, dans le premier fauteuil qui se trouva à sa portée. Instinctivement, un nouveau sourire se dessina sur mon visage, par la fée morgane, qu'il était bon de le retrouver fidèle à lui-même.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

Il fallait l'admettre, il n'avait également rien perdu de sa capacité déconcertante à mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Mais les vieux réflexes étaient encore là et, sans me laisser décontenancer outre mesure, je lui répondis :

- Je suis heureuse d'être enfin posée. Ce voyage m'a éreinté.

Oui mais voilà, il continuait à m'observer du coin de l'œil et ce regard allait certainement, si je ne l'arrêtais pas, aboutir à une vérité malveillante.

- Je te propose quelque chose à boire ?

- Non merci 'Mione… Hermione. Je vais devoir te laisser de toute façon. Dis-moi avant… ce sort pour la valise, c'est quoi déjà ?

- Failamalle ?

- Ca je sais. Mais… pour faire rentrer tous ces objets ?

Il est vrai que je haletais presque d'impatience, de l'entendre me poser cette question. Et oui, j'avais fais exprès de prendre autant de temps, pour sortir le contenu de mon ancien appartement devant ses yeux. Et c'est donc tout aussi lentement que je lui répondis :

- C'est un présent que m'a gracieusement offert mon patron, pour me remercier de mes services.

Oui, j'étais presque sûr de l'avoir mouché mais voilà, il s'installa plus confortablement sur son fauteuil, et me nargua d'un :

- Mouai, à défaut de t'envoyer dans un appartement potable, il y fait confortablement amener tes objets.

- Eh !

- Ca va je rigole ! De toute façon, vu la maniaque du ménage que tu es, il y a fort à parier que demain, tout sera propre.

Presque rougissante, je retirais ma main qui instinctivement, faisait des allers-retours sur les carreaux un peu moins sals. Comment pouvait-il savoir tant de choses pour moi ?

- Ecoute, je dois réellement te laisser…

Je sursauta à l'entendre me dire ça… il m'abandonnait. Juste quand les souvenirs d'avant me revenaient. Oui, je venais de me laisser aller à un excès de spleen, oui je venais à nouveau de croire qu'il fut un temps où…

Mais Ron avait changé. Il n'était plus l'adolescent qui me laissait partir sur le quai sans même me dire au revoir… Non, il était l'adulte qui venait de m'accueillir au retour de mon exode.

- Hermione ?

- Je… tu me disais ?

- Je te disais que… j'étais… comment dire… heureuxdet'avoirrevuaujourd'hui… Je suis désolé, je dois réellement y aller. On se revoit bientôt… promis ?

- Promis.

Et là, je le vis hésiter un instant, se demandant tout comme moi, comment deux amis devaient se dire au revoir. Puis finalement, sa main frôla rapidement mon épaule pendant que ses lèvres rencontraient ma joue droite. Je resta là, ahurie avant que…

- Ron !

Il avait déjà franchi le premier palier et je vis sa tête rousse passer au dessus de la rambarde, me regardant avec de grands yeux. Il était, je pense pouvoir en être sûre, prêt à faire demi-tour. Oui mais voilà, quand je lui demanda :

- Où vas-tu ?

Et qu'il me répondit d'une voix faible…

- Je… pas important.

Je n'eu d'autre choix que de le regarder partir, un étrange pincement m'enserrant le cœur. Ronald Weasley me cachait quelque chose.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à déambuler sur le chemin de Traverse, emmitouflée dans une cape malgré le chaud d'une fin d'été et rasant les murs de peur d'être repérée. Plus d'une fois, je me suis surprise à me rabaisser moralement, pathétique voilà ce que j'étais. Oui mais, j'avais toujours ce goût amer dans le fond de ma gorge, ce goût qui me rappelait que Ron m'avait menti, ce goût qui me donnait cette soif de vengeance. Et sans plus de mauvaises pensées, je continuais à le suivre.

Bizarrement, alors que je croyais Ron plus résonné que la moyenne, je le vis frapper les pierres et virevolter vers le chaudron baveur. Je soupirais malgré moi, remettais ma capuche et le suivais pour le surprendre dans sa « soif » d'alcool. Par Merlin, il m'avait pourtant promis qu'il ne deviendrait jamais comme ça.

Oui mais voilà, quand il se contenta de saluer le barman et de rejoindre l'autre sortie, je sentis des frissons me parcourir l'échine. Que pouvait-il avoir à faire de si important du côté moldu ?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ahah! Y'en a qui avaient trouvé hein! Bonne lecture!_**

Moi qui avais eu si chaud sous cette cape, je frissonnais désormais d'appréhension. Oui mais voilà, je ne pouvais pas lui donner une chance de me surprendre ici. Déjà que je n'en étais pas bien fière, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il me donne une raison de culpabiliser un peu plus. Et puis, c'était bien lui qui m'avait poussé à cette extrémité, non ? En quel honneur s'était-il donné le droit de me mentir ainsi ?

Instinctivement, mes pas se calquaient sur les siens et ma cadence essayait de suivre la sienne. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait de si grandes jambes ? Et alors que je m'essoufflais rapidement et que mon cœur accélérait son rythme, je le vis rentrer dans la gare de King Cross et en fis rapidement de même.

A mon grand désarroi, la gare était bondée en ce début de week-end. Les voyageurs étaient pressés et peu enclins à laisser passer une femme désespérée à la poursuite de son ami. Et c'est dans un soulagement total que je le vis s'arrêter devant un panneau de contrôle et froncer ses sourcils de cette manière si particulière. Ronald réfléchissait et était dépité de devoir le faire. Naturellement, je me mis à sourire, si heureuse de retrouver peu à peu les frasques de mon adolescence. Certainement, le temps pouvait passer, il y avait bien des choses qui demeuraient.

Je patientais là, luttant contre l'envie familière d'aller le tirer de cette panade. Oui mais voilà, il ne le fallait pas. D'un geste nonchalant, je pris le journal que me tendait le vieil homme qui passait par là, lui fourrais quelques noises dans la main et remerciais Merlin de me donner cette chance de pouvoir me cacher plus facilement.

Certes, je dus lutter pour ne pas me laisser emporter par cette histoire d'élection du premier ministre moldu, mais au moins, je fus parée lorsque, après avoir demandé sa route à un passant, je le vis s'éloigner vers une voie plus au fond.

Là, il s'arrêta face au panneau qui indiquait le chiffre sept et tourna sa tête vers les alentours. C'est là que mon cœur cessa de battre pour la énième fois de la journée. Lorsque le train arriva, que les gens se pressèrent d'en descendre et que je dus me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour le voir accueillir… un enfant.

Oui c'est ça, un enfant. Très reconnaissable par sa voix frêle et digne de crécelles. Un enfant qui semblait tellement heureux de revoir… Par Merlin, que se passait-il ici ? Une voix folle me soufflait des idées idiotes et je restais là, flanquée derrière un journal moisi. Je restais là pendant que les gens me frôlaient et que lui, se rapprochait. Seulement, j'étais réellement pétrifiée que tout ce que mon esprit voulait souffler à mon corps, ne pouvait être mis en action. C'est ainsi qu'une tornade brune vînt me frapper de plein fouet. C'est ainsi que Ron découvrit ma présence ici.

Spontanément, je baissais la tête, honteuse et rougissante malgré moi. Lui resta là, comme figé. Lui resta là alors que l'enfant fautif venait se réfugier dans ses jambes. Là où mon regard voulait bien se poser, je ne voyais que ça… que ce qu'il se passait à hauteur de ses genoux.

Et alors que je me demandais combien de temps ce calvaire allait bien pouvoir continuer, je l'entendis s'éclaircir sa voix avant de me demander légitimement :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je peux vous dire que mon cerveau fut tellement mis à l'épreuve que je crus l'entendre tourner à plein régime. Oui mais voilà, Miss-je-sais-tout n'avait pas la réponse à ce problème à trois équations : lui, moi et ce bout de chou qui traînait un carton autour du cou sur lequel il était écrit « Arthur » et dont je ne voulais pas connaître la provenance.

- Hermione ? Tu me suivais ? C'est ça ?

- Ron, tu connais la madame ?

Il avait parlé… l'enfant avait parlé. Et surtout, il avait dit « Ron ». Cette fois, je reprenais courage en moi et osais lever mon regard vers celui qui… par Merlin, portait un bébé contre lui.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, je crus mourir. Oui, je fus bien certaine que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Mais après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison de m'inquiéter, non ? Il est vrai que j'avais cru un instant que cet enfant était le sien, que Ron s'était marié et qu'il avait eu le culot d'appeler son fils Arthur.

J'avoue, l'idée était bien à des milles de la liaison amicale que je voulais conserver avec Ron, seulement, appeler son enfant par le nom de son grand-père, c'était se lier un peu plus à sa mère.

Cette fois, il eut fallu que Ron dépose une main sur mon bras et m'attire loin de la foule. Moi, je n'étais plus capable de rien. Alors, je regrettai presque de voir s'approcher les rues chaudes entourant la gare de King's Cross, je regrettai tout autant de le voir m'ôter ma cape comme si j'étais une enfant. Et pourtant, cette fois, ma fierté me poussa à réagir. Non, l'être censé d'entre nous deux, c'était moi.

- Hermione, tu dois retirer cette cape ! Les moldus vont te repérer !

- C'est quoi les moldus ? demanda l'enfant aux cheveux bruns.

- Plus tard Arthur…

Et c'est ce moment que choisit le bébé pour se faire remarquer. Brusquement, on l'entendit brailler et taper l'épaule de Ron d'un geste vif. Puis, rapidement, des larmes se mirent à rouler sur sa joue et mon amertume à son égard disparut tout aussi soudainement. J'avais oublié que les bébés avaient cette faculté déconcertante d'attendrir n'importe qui.

- Hermione, ça va ?

- Je… oui. Mais tu vas le laisser pleurer longtemps comme ça ?

- Il est juste fatigué et sûrement affamé mais…

- … où est leur mère ?

La question m'était venue comme ça, sans préambule, sans que je puisse la laisser se poser dans mon esprit. Et là, le silence se fit avant qu'il ne prenne le courage de me répondre, d'une voix trop neutre pour être crédible.

- Elle arrivera plus tard dans la semaine. Là, nous étions censés nous rendre au Terrier, mais je pense que nous allons devoir attendre un peu ici, le prochain bus ne passe que dans…

- … pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas le magicobus ? Ou transplaner… tu peux transplaner avec des enfants.

Par Merlin, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, c'était comme si… comme si j'étais redevenue la Hermione du collège : remplie de questions et avide d'en connaître les réponses.

Des réponses… je ne fus pas déçue quand entre deux toussotements, je crus comprendre :

- Ilssontmoldus.

Oui mais voilà, il me semblait que je venais d'ouvrir la boîte de pandore et j'en fus assurée, tous les malheurs de mon monde arrivèrent dans une seule et même phrase :

- Hermione… je te présente Jake… mon fils.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre qui a pour but de visualiser ce que deviennent les autres. Promis, ensuite je rentre dans le vif du sujet. Bonne lecture!_**

Il y a des jours comme ça où, sans que vous ne sachiez pourquoi, vous avez l'impression que les dieux vous maudissent tout bonnement. Ce jour de septembre, il semblait que ce fut mon cas. Je ne pouvais réagir, incapable de mettre un mot sur les sensations emplies d'amertume qui bouleversaient mon esprit. Etait-ce de la jalousie ? De la peur de l'avoir perdu, lui ? Une prise de conscience concernant notre relation ? Ou alors, comme je préférais me laisser le penser et le croire : une déception féroce qu'il m'ait caché une telle chose.

Ce jour-là, sur le pas de la gare, je l'ai regardé pour ce que je pensais être une dernière fois. J'avais cette sensation étrange et cruelle. Vous savez, celle que vous avez quand un ami vous déçoit énormément. Celle qui vous fait dire : c'est la dernière fois qu'il m'y prend. Celle où vous avez cette petite voix qui met au défi de tenir votre parole, de ne plus le considérer comme votre ami. Celle qui, lorsque vous rentrez chez vous, vous fait hurler de haine.

Oui mais cette fois, mon cœur était en paix avec mon âme, j'en étais sûre, je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Quoique… disons juste que je ne ferai pas le premier pas.

Le problème qui me restait à résoudre, c'était cet appartement, totalement vidé d'âme. Il était incapable de me réconforter : je n'étais pas encore chez moi. Puis, il y avait ces fichus larmes qui ne voulaient sécher. Je m'en voulais désormais d'être partie ainsi. Sans rien savoir de la vie de celui-qui-était-mon-ami. Une vie qui apparemment, était à des miles de celle que je voulais bien lui attribuer.

- Par Merlin, comment a-t-il pu me cacher ça…

Là, j'en étais arrivée au stade où je me parlais à moi-même. Espérant me voir subitement répondre que Ron était un crétin doublé d'une limace dépourvue du moindre cerveau. Oui mais voilà, même ces mots-là ne pouvaient sortir de ma bouche sans me créer un pincement au cœur.

Et, quand on a cette envie d'être seule, on peut être certain que quelqu'un viendra y mettre court. Et c'est ainsi que j'entendis trois coups portés à ma porte. Alors, je m'empressai de sécher mes larmes d'un revers de la manche, je tentai de lisser mes cheveux du bout de mes doigts et j'allai ouvrir cette fichue porte.

Celle qui y apparut ne m'enchanta guère. Oui, je l'adorais… en temps normal. Oui mais voilà… en ce temps-là, ma vue ne pouvait supporter tout ce qui avait des cheveux roux et répondait au nom de Weasley.

- Hermione… ça va ?

Par Merlin, la voilà qui prenait cette voix qui voulait dire : « Je comprends ce que tu ressens et je suis de tout cœur avec toi ». Ginny Weasley, tu étais également une traîtresse à mes yeux. Comment avais-tu pu garder le silence sur ce sujet ? Toi qui, quelques semaines avant mon départ, me faisais prendre conscience, en rigolant certes, que la relation que j'entretenais avec ton frère était plus qu'atypique.

- Bien sûr que non… je suis bête de te demander ça.

Et sans que je n'aie pu avoir le courage de la renvoyer chez elle, je la vis s'avancer, ventre en avant dans mon modeste salon.

Elle était enceinte et je l'avais presque oublié.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Et ce fut ma première défaite. Celle où ma tête remua de gauche à droite, celle où je me surpris à me laisser croire que celui-qui-m'avait-menti était le seul fautif. En aucun cas, au nom de Merlin ou de Morgane, je ne pouvais en vouloir à sa sœur.

- Pourtant, ça te ferait du bien…

- Ce qui me ferait du bien Ginny, c'est d'oublier un peu tout ça.

- Tu… ne veux rien savoir de plus ?

- S'il y avait des choses que j'aurais dû savoir, quelqu'un me les aurait dites avant !

Par Merlin, je l'avais fait. Je venais subtilement de laisser sortir mon amertume. Oui mais voilà, quand je vis le regard de Ginny s'éclairer après un passage sombre, je m'en voulus d'avoir souhaité la blesser.

- Même si je te dis que cette Helen est une vraie cruche ?

Tiens donc, c'est nouveau ça… Cette chose qui avait poussé mon ex-ami à me mentir avait un prénom ?

Et malgré moi, je me sentis sourire. Oui je sais, j'étais censée tendre l'autre joue, mais bizarrement la rancœur se faisait plus petite. Comme on le disait : « Un ami ce n'est pas celui qui sèche les larmes, c'est celui qui les empêche de couler. » C'était exactement ce que faisait Ginny…

- Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux…

- Je… ok.

Et là, nous passâmes quelques longues secondes à tourner la tête autour de nous, regardant mon appart', et tentant de commenter chaque chose par de vagues phrases. Réellement, on n'avait rien à se dire et ça commençait à en devenir gênant. Alors, quand nos regards se croisèrent par hasard, je la vis sourire de la même manière que je le fis. Et sans un mot, nous nous installâmes sur mon canapé et mon regard se posa sur son ventre plus que proéminent. J'en avais raté des choses dans mon exil. Et voilà entre autre ce qui m'avait poussé à revenir : voir la naissance de celui que je croyais être le premier de la dernière génération Weasley.

- C'est pour bientôt ?

- Dans le mois… et tout est déjà prêt. Jusqu'au premier pyjama qu'elle portera. Tu sais, je ne savais pas Harry aussi matérialiste, il aurait voulu tout régler, jusqu'au jour de sa naissance…

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu vois… j'ai toujours imaginé Harry un peu… papa poule. Un peu comme…

Je ne devais pas laisser mon esprit divaguer, je ne devais pas me laisser à penser qu'un jour j'avais imaginé qu'il pourrait être le père de mes enfants…

Rapidement, je repris mes esprits et le fil de notre conversation.

- Tu as bien dit elle ?

- Au grand désarroi de Harry… Notre premier enfant sera une fille.

- Il est si déçu que ça ?

- Au point de vouloir me faire boire un philtre de révélation tous les soirs durant une semaine… Mais bon, je te rassure… ça a bien changé depuis.

J'avais encore du mal à imaginer à quel point la vie avait changé ici. Harry et Ginny allaient être parents… et moi… j'étais toujours la même.

Je fus sortie de mon spleen par l'arrivée de Shakespeare, le hibou grand duc que je m'étais offert pour mes envois personnels. Voilà ce qui me raccrochait à la vie française : le bout de parchemin bleu qu'il tenait entre ses pattes. D'un geste rapide, je le défis de son fardeau et commençai à lire, un sourire aux lèvres…

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'espère que ton retour en France s'est bien passé, mon arrivée fut, elle, des plus chaotiques. Je n'imaginais pas que la langue française était si compliquée, rien à voir avec la théorie (très bonne, je n'en doute pas) que tu m'avais enseignée._

_Néanmoins, je suis agréablement surpris par le logement qu'ils m'ont offert. Une vue imprenable et un voisinage des plus calmes._

_Je te laisse profiter de tes retrouvailles avec tes amis et je te dis à la rentrée, sur notre nouveau lieu de travail._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Pierre._

- Et bien, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il t'a remis le moral d'aplomb…

Je sursautai malgré moi. Et dire qu'elle aurait pu surprendre cette lettre. J'essayais néanmoins de reprendre un air des plus naturels et répondis :

- Oh, c'est un ami français… Un collègue plus exactement.

- Un collègue qui te fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles !

- Ginny, n'y pense même pas…

- Et bien quoi, tu as le droit d'être heureuse ! Dis-moi, il est plutôt comment ? Grand… je suis sûre qu'il est grand, tu as toujours aimé les grands ! Grands, avec des yeux sombres ou… non, des yeux bleus ! Oui, c'est ça, des yeux bleus. Et des cheveux… plutôt longs… blonds… non bruns ! C'est ça, hein !

Comment faisait-elle pour connaître autant de choses ? Un moment et j'aurai pu croire que les cours de divination étaient réellement utiles.

- C'est ça ?

- Même si c'était le cas, ça changerait quoi ?

Surtout ne pas lui laisser voir ce que mon cœur voulait tant garder pour lui. Je me concentrai et fermai mon esprit. Cette femme d'auror ne pourrait pas lire dans mon esprit.

- Tu n'es même pas drôle, Hermione !

Je haussai un sourcil et elle en fit de même avec ses épaules.

- Bon, je vais devoir y aller… Harry va rentrer et il risque d'être un peu contrarié de ne pas me voir à la maison. C'est irresponsable selon lui de sortir alors que le bébé risque de pointer le bout de son nez…

- C'est un peu le cas…

- Hermione ! Je suis enceinte, pas malade ! A propos, je suppose que ta cheminée n'est pas encore reliée au réseau ?

- Pas encore…

- Bon et bien j'ai plus qu'à transplaner !

Pas le temps de lui dire que ça, c'était réellement irresponsable, qu'elle avait déjà disparu dans un floc, me laissant seule avec l'envie inavouable d'explications. Mais il ne le fallait pas… il ne gagnerait pas sur ce terrain.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bon bah j'ai du retard mais un cadeau dans ma sacoche : allez voir dans mon profil __! Il est ti pas zolie !_**

Doucement, la vie avait repris son cours, en même temps, en fait, que le travail avait repris. Le travail… celui qui consistait, dans un premier temps, à remettre d'aplomb un quartier général qui ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à un café enfumé par les cigarettes et d'où se dégageait une odeur infâme de café soluble.

Ce jour-là quand nous eûmes pour la première fois, Pierre et moi-même, mis les pieds dans les bâtiments, je me souviens encore du regard que nous nous étions échangés. Un mélange d'étonnement, de dégoût et de réponses qui se finirent dans un sourire complice. Au moins, il semblait que nous eussions mis le doigt sur la faille, que dis-je, le cratère : la gazette du sorcier était devenue la plus grande consommatrice de touillettes de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Avec des employés qui prenaient le café pour de l'encre, inutile de chercher à comprendre d'où venait le problème.

Notre première mission fut donc de remettre tout ce petit monde au travail. Le café fut banni de l'établissement et remplacé, après quelques bougonnements, par du thé et du jus de fruit. Bien sûr, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose d'autre qu'à montrer à ces caféïneux, que maintenant, les dragons étaient dans l'antre.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas réellement nous aider à remonter leur niveau d'écriture et à remettre à jour cette passion journalistique qui aurait dû les animer. Alors, nous dûmes nous mettre nous-mêmes au travail et relire un à un chacun des articles. Les journées se faisaient interminables et les soirées bien trop courtes.

Ce fût un de ces soirs-là que Pierre rentra dans mon bureau plus qu'exaspéré. Lui, l'homme à toute épreuve, celui qui avait bien plus de patience qu'un professeur, perdait la face devant nos énergumènes

- Ils sont incompétents !

Je le regardai à peine, essayant de me concentrer sur l'article miteux concernant l'élevage d'escargots implantés dans la région écossaise. Je le regardai à peine et pourtant, il réussir à percer ce que je voulais cacher.

- Et cesse de rire, Hermione !

- Je sais… on ne doit pas se moquer du malheur des autres. Mais qui l'aurait cru… Pierre si réputé pour son calme, s'arrache les cheveux pour un article sur… sur quoi déjà ?

Il me jeta plus qu'il ne me tendit le papier chiffonné qu'il tenait entre les mains. Là, je suffoquai en voyant une photographie me représentant… avec lui dans une position plus que subjective. Comment avaient-ils pu avoir cette photographie ?

- Je n'en reviens pas ! T'as vu ce qu'ils ont osé écrire !

- Je… pardonne moi, mais je suis restée bloqué sur la photo…

- Alors accroche-toi parce que c'est bien la seule chose de vraie que relate ce journal.

Un regard noir et il comprit sa faute. En quelques secondes, il avait disparu de ma ligne de mire et je commençai mon affreuse lecture après avoir pris soin d'effacer l'illustration d'un coup de baguette magique.

_Deux nouveaux dirigeants pour votre journal_

_« Nous vous l'annoncions récemment, la gazette du sorcier a été mise aux mains de deux nouveaux dirigeants tout droit venus de notre voisine la France._

_Mr Pierre Dupré, 30 ans divorcé et sans enfants, est un Français de pure souche qui, après avoir fait ses études dans l'école de Beauxbâtons, a rejoint un établissement moldu et passé un diplôme qui lui a ouvert les portes du monde journalistique._

_C'est ainsi qu'il trouva son premier emploi comme « coursier » dans un journal moldu appelé « Le Parisien ». Et c'est dans des circonstances étranges et tenues secrètes qu'il fut muté chez notre confrère « Le hibou français »._

_Melle Hermione Granger, que nous ne présentons plus. Cette jeune femme, pour ceux qui auraient dormi durant ces dix dernières années, est la meilleure amie du survivant._

_Melle Granger était une élève réputée du collège de Poudlard, ayant obtenue ces A.S.P.I.C.S. avec la mention Optimale, puis qui a quitté notre pays pour la France. Fuyant ainsi ses amours tumultueux avec Ronald Weasley._

_Nous souhaitons à notre couple, la bienvenue »._

J'étais restée une nouvelle fois figée devant ma feuille avant de voir le regard bleu de Pierre passer la porte. Il m'observa un instant avant d'oser demander :

- Je prends un risque si je rentre ?

- Tu prends un risque à rester à moins d'un kilomètre de moi…

- Oh, je vois…

Et je le vis s'avancer et s'asseoir sur mon bureau, déchirant la feuille que je tenais dans la main et la jetant dans la corbeille. Apparemment, lui était calmé, ou peut-être blasé. Et quand je l'interrogeai d'un regard, il se contenta de hausser ses épaules avant de me répondre d'une voix lasse :

- Tu m'avais dit que la Gazette était réputée pour ses ragots…

- C'est vrai…

- Et on ne devait pas s'attendre à des fleurs après avoir supprimé la machine à café…

- C'est vrai aussi…

- Et puis, soyons positifs, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fautes de style dans cet article…

- Dommage que ça ne soit que du mensonge.

Là, je sus que la suite n'allait pas me plaire. Pierre avait revêtu ce costume de l'homme qui réfléchit. Celui qu'il ne revêt que lorsque les mots ne doivent pas franchir la limite de son esprit. Oui mais voilà, je sais toujours lui faire cracher les mots.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as réellement eu cet emploi d'une manière frauduleuse ?

- Non ! Je… rha, t'as toujours la manière de faire, toi… Je… me demandais juste… Ronald Weasley… tu…

- Ecoute Pierre… je ne suis pas sûre que ma relation avec Ron te regarde et je…

Et je n'eus pas le temps de finir car sa baguette fendit l'air et copia sur mon bureau la photographie qui trônait il y a quelques secondes sur l'article.


	6. Chapter 6

Soyons sincère, je ne fondais pas de réel espoir d'épanouissement dans mon emploi. Certes, j'avais toujours aimé lire, décider et diriger ; oui mais voilà, la remise dans le droit chemin de la gazette semblait bien plus exténuante que prévu. Rajoutez à ça le nouveau visage tout autant blasé que détestable de Pierre et vous aurez un avant goût de ce qu'était ma vie à ce moment là. Et pourtant, je ne me plaignais pas. Peut-être aurais-je dû ? Si ça avait pu convaincre je-ne-sais-qui de me rendre la vie meilleure.

Ainsi, ce soir de septembre, je refermai mon classeur d'un geste las, luttant contre l'envie d'incendier les documents qu'il contenait. Puis, je me levai comme à mon habitude, pris ma cape de cette même habitude, et fit racler ma chaise pour éveiller la curiosité de mon voisin de bureau. Oui mais voilà, je dû me rendre à l'évidence, j'aurais pu faire exploser ce maudit siège qu'il n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce : il n'était plus là.

Lui qui m'avait donné cette habitude d'être raccompagnée jusqu'au bas de la rue me faisait faux-bond. Je dû me résoudre à quitter les locaux, saluant d'une parole dénuée d'entrain la femme de ménage.

Jamais cette rue ne m'avait paru si vide que ça. Presque effrayante de calme, je frissonnai d'appréhension plus que de froid et luttai contre l'envie de transplaner. Je m'étais toujours dis qu'il fallait un moment de répit entre le lieu de son travail et son chez-soi ; simplement pour éviter de mêler les deux et avoir le temps de vider sa tête de toutes ces embrouilles que pouvait inventer une bande de fainéants, prêt à tout pour rallonger leur pause café.

Pourtant, je savais que le retour à la normale ne se ferait pas ce soir là. Je savais que son image allait rôder un long moment dans mon esprit, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, je n'ingurgite une potion tranquillisante, me promettant de ne pas en user plus que deux fois par semaine… celle-ci non compris.

Si j'avais su ce soir là, en tournant au coin de Robertson street que Pierre allait bel et bien être absent de mon imaginaire…

Car à peine eu-je eu le temps de passer les buissons épineux que son ombre me paralysa de peur. Certes on pouvait dire que l'endroit était fréquenté… en temps et heure normale. Les gens n'attendaient pas que Hermione Granger rentre de son travail à 22H pour rentrer chez eux. Voilà pourquoi j'hésitai un long moment avant de poursuivre mon chemin. Après tout, aucune raison pour qu'il s'en prenne à moi, non ?

Je fermai presque les yeux lorsque j'avançai vers ma porte de bois. Mes propres bruits de pas firent accélérer le rythme de mon cœur et je ne cessai de me murmurer « Tu es plus courageuse que ça… il attend juste quelqu'un », devant ma porte ? Et si ce quelqu'un était moi ?

Je m'arrêtai un instant, ne le quittant pas des yeux et cherchant ma baguette dans le fond de ma poche. Rassurée par sa présence, je trouvai enfin le courage de me planter devant, réalisant un moment que tout cela m'avait fait perdre mes esprits. Avais-je oublié la formule d'ouverture ? Je n'en savais fichtrement rien. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à cet homme qui restait stoïque à quelques pas de moi. Peut-être me regardait-il ? J'en eu le cœur net lorsque…

- Tu te demandes si oui ou non tu vas m'inviter à rentrer ?

Plus rigide que ma baguette, je ne bougeais plus. Je voyais défiler dans ma tête tous ses sorts dont j'avais usé durant la grande guerre… hélas, je m'étais bien promis de ne plus les utiliser et à bien y réfléchir… je n'étais pas certaine que ceux-ci étaient toujours autorisés par le gouvernement.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Sa main frôla mon bras et mes réactions furent trop contrastées. En un instant, ma baguette se planta dans son estomac sans que je ne l'eu fait exprès. Non, j'avais bien perçu que sa voix se faisait inquiète… j'avais bien perçu que je la connaissais…

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !

Celle-ci par contre, j'eu plus de mal à la reconnaître… Sans doute parce que son propriétaire était plié en deux, tentant de reprendre un souffle plus raisonnable.

Prise de pitié et de culpabilité inavouable, je m'abaissai et le relevai tant bien que mal.

- Ron ! Tu m'as foutu une de ses peurs !

- Ah ouai ! Parce que tu croyais que s'était qui ? Le fantôme de Malefoy ? Quelqu'un venu là pour t'agresser ?

- Par exemple oui !

- Et il aurait attendu une heure sur le palier juste pour avoir cette honneur ?

- Tu… aller viens…

J'entrai dans mon appartement et le laissai s'avancer, main sur les côtes. Je ne savais que faire à ce moment précis. Je lui en voulais toujours… ne l'oublions pas. Mais voilà, on ne peut pas rester bras croisés face à quelqu'un souffrant par sa faute… quelqu'un qui plus est, avait été son meilleur ami.

Je le fis s'asseoir sur mon canapé et palpa l'endroit ou sa main restait posée. Un grognement retentit, et je lui fis signe d'enlever son pull.

- Je vais soigner ça…

- Tu es sûre que… je dois enlever mon pull ?

- Tu veux peut-être que je sorte de mon appartement et que je te laisse régler ça tout seul ?

Je ne sus pourquoi j'avais haussé la voix à ce moment là, mais au moins il s'exécuta… à ma plus grande joie, je dois bien l'avouer. Ron n'avait en rien perdu de son corps de sportif et la maturité semblait avoir prit du terrain à cet endroit également.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Qu… quoi ?

- Bah…

Il baissa son regard et je me sentis rougir. Par Merlin, combien de temps étais-je restée là, à le regarder sans rien faire ?

- Non, c'est… pas grand-chose.

Pas grand-chose mais lorsque je dû porter ma main à son torse, l'idée que cet homme était père de famille et peut-être marié me fit naître une boule au fond de la gorge. Il m'avait menti par omission. D'un coup de baguette, je le soignai et me levai aussi sec.

- Aïe ! T'aurais pu prévenir que ça allait piqué !

- J'ai… oublié sans doute. C'était si important que ça ?

Il me fixa avec ses yeux et je dû une nouvelle fois lutter pour ne pas faillir. Avait-il compris le sous-entendu ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Bien !

- Hermione je… j'étais venu pour… enfin… maman fait une fête pour le premier anniversaire de mariage de Fleur et Bill et elle… enfin… onaimeraitbeacoupquetusoislà.

- Je…

- Réfléchis tu veux… je… dois y aller.

Alors il me lançait ça comme ça, me disait au revoir d'un signe de la main et disparaissait ? Ma décision était prise.


	7. Chapter 7

Je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on me prenne de haut, jamais aimé que l'on devine le fond de ma pensée avant même que j'eu ouvert la bouche. Alors, quand Ron me nargua comme il savait si bien le faire, je pris la mouche et décida de me comporter comme il ne l'attendait pas. Tout était déjà réglé au centimètre près dans mon esprit. Il me suffisait simplement de ne pas être la Hermione qu'il avait toujours connu. Mes décisions allaient donc se prendre au contraire de mes engagements moraux.

C'est ainsi que ce Dimanche matin, je me retrouvais plantée devant mon armoire grande ouverte. Je n'avais jamais pris soin d'avoir une garde robe autre que celle très sobre qui m'était utile pour mon emploi, et je le regrettais ce jour-là. Rien ne pouvait aller pour ce moment là… Après tout, ce n'était censé être qu'un anniversaire de mariage, autrement dit, une fête à la Weasley.

Oui mais, j'allais sans doute y rencontrer ses futurs membres et cette idée me fit frissonner. Tant de choses s'étaient passées… Du mariage de Charlie avec une fille venue du nord, à la naissance du second magasin de Farces et Attrapes made in Weasley… De la nomination de Arthur au poste de conseiller du ministre, au retour en grâce de Percy dans sa famille. Et surtout… de la naissance prochaine du descendant Potter à la découverte d'un bébé nommé Jake.

Je secouai la tête négativement, je savais que cette… espèce de brune au teint hâlé allait être là. Après tout, et cela me souleva le cœur, elle faisait bien plus partie de la famille que moi non ?

Mais je ne pouvais plus reculer. Ma fierté me hurlait de trouver le courage qu'il me fallait pour m'habiller et filer. Et puis surtout, j'avais confirmé à Molly que je serais là.

Pour la énième fois, je soupirai. D'un geste las, j'arrachai de mon armoire un sweat-shirt qui n'avait que l'avantage d'être moulant et donc, parfait pour mettre sous un châle. Je pris ce dernier dans la penderie, le glissai autour de mes épaules et évitai de croiser mon regard dans le miroir. De toute façon, je n'avais pas à être parfaite, je n'avais à plaire à personne.

Et pourtant, pourquoi sentais-je mes jambes perdre de leur consistance au moment de transplaner ? Pourquoi sentais-je sortir de ma bouche un souffle aussi irrégulier ? Je fermais les yeux un instant et empoignais le bouquet de Fleurs que je comptais offrir à Molly par courtoisie. Puis, dans un claquement sonore, je quittais mon salon pour retrouver le jardin des Weasley, baigné par la fraîcheur de cette fin septembre.

Rien n'avait changé ici… et cette vision me réchauffa un peu le cœur. Je retrouvais en un instant les effluves qui me faisaient aimer le terrier et instinctivement, un sourire se dessina sur ma bouche.

Je m'avançai un peu plus, distinguant la table fraîchement dressée et un frisson me parcourut le corps. Par Merlin, ils avaient prévu de nous faire manger dehors. Mais au-delà de ça, autre chose m'inquiéta d'autant plus : le manque de couverts à cette table de Weasley. Je n'eu le temps de les compter et d'en faire autant avec les membres de la famille qu'une voix familière me fit sursauter par son engouement.

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait longtemps ! Viens, entre tu veux ! Nous n'avons pas encore installé le chauffage d'extérieur. Par Merlin, tu n'as pas changé !

D'une main, elle m'écartait d'elle et m'observait avec ce regard si critique qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

- Mais es-tu sûre que tu manges assez ? Je l'ai toujours dis, à part nous mettre un escargot dans l'assiette, c'est tout ce que ces Français savent faire. Ton voyage n'a pas été trop fatiguant dis-moi ?

Je n'eu le temps de répondre qu'un « J'l'avais dis ! » arriva jusqu'à moi. Ron, qui d'autre, venait de se lever en trombe, brandissant un poing victorieux devant moi. Derrière lui, je distinguais une Ginny dépitée et un Harry, plié en deux.

- Bonjour 'Mione, désolé, je dois partir mais je reviens dans… enfin bref, je reviens. Ginny… n'oublies pas !

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de se retourner sur la voix de sa sœur :

- Je suis enceinte Ron !

- Ah, fallait y penser avant ! Puis servir un repas à son frère n'a jamais tué personne !

- Mais le faire tous les jours…

Je le vis hausser les épaules et disparaître dans les escaliers.

C'est vrai qu'elle était enceinte. Et pas qu'un peu… J'avais presque oublié la naissance imminente de son bébé. Mais apparemment, ceci ne semblait pas calmer l'ardeur qu'elle mettait pour frapper son petit ami avec les oreillers du canapé pour le faire cesser de rire à ses dépends.

Je m'approchais néanmoins, les saluais et tentais de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer avant mon arrivée.

- J'arrive au mauvais moment ?

Je ne sus pourquoi Harry s'était mis à rire de plus belle, ne voyant pourtant dans ma question aucune raison de se tordre de cette manière. La mine de nouveau dépitée de Ginny acheva de me mettre mal-à-l'aise. Je lui demandais alors :

- Je peux savoir ce qui le fait rire ?

Et malheur à moi, ce fut lui qui me répondit :

- Tu as raison… tu arrives au mauvais moment… à vrai dire, juste 2 minutes et 35 secondes en avance.

Je restai offusquée comme une imbécile, choquée par ce que je venais d'entendre. Et à vrai dire, je pense qu'ils virent tous les deux que j'avais compris quel était leur pari stupide… Pourtant, Harry crut bon de m'expliquer, soudainement moins hilare :

- Ron a lancé le pari que tu serais là une demi heure avant l'heure… Et… Ginny a maintenu que tu n'aurais que quinze minutes d'avance et…

- Le prends pas mal Hermione s'était juste…

- Je ne le prends pas mal Ginny…

Mon cœur menaçait de quitter ma poitrine et pourtant, je tentais de rester fière et souriante. Certes, dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais très mal pris mais là… je devais devenir l'autre Hermione… imprévisible… et il fallait avouer que c'était mal parti…

Néanmoins, mes ennuis ne firent que commencer, ça je le sus quand je vis Ron réapparaître, tenant par la main un enfant aux yeux ensommeillés, et dans les bras, un bébé qui portait les mêmes cheveux que lui.

Si doutes il avait put y avoir, ce n'était plus le cas ; Jake était bel et bien un Weasley.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Et bien voilà, je m'y suis remise. Les prochaines parutions ne devraient pas attendre autant, promis! D'ici là, pour les lecteurs de "L'Excuse", le vrai epilogue est en ligne sur mon forum. Le lien se trouve dans mon profil. N'oubliez pas de vous inscrire, ça me ferait plaisir! Sur ce, bonne lecture!_**

Je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas baisser les yeux. Certes, j'étais une fois de plus gênée mais j'étais loin d'être la seule. Les rires de Ginny et Harry venaient soudainement d'être remplacés par des toussotements. Je ne sais combien de temps cette situation aurait perduré si l'enfant de Ron ne s'était pas mis à gémir en frappant le torse de son père de ses petites mains potelées. Lui aurais-je fais peur ? Idiotement, je le crus un instant.

C'est là que je vis les membres de la famille Weasley déjà présents s'approcher du bébé et le caresser un par un du bout de leur doigt, balbutiant d'une voix déformée des syllabes enfantines.

Jamais je n'avais cru pouvoir me sentir si seule au monde : comme un dragon dans l'eau, je n'étais pas à ma place.

- Alors, dis-moi Hermione, comment se passe ton boulot ?

Je me tournais vers Harry et tentais de lui sourire. Lui non plus ne semblait pas très à l'aise vis-à-vis de la situation mais il eut le bon goût de ne pas me laisser là, livrée à moi-même. Je m'avançais donc vers lui, m'installant à ses côtés sur le vieux canapé des Weasley et essayais de reprendre mes esprits tandis que sa main se posait sur moi en signe de réconfort.

A quoi bon ? J'étais réellement incapable de reprendre le dessus, entendant les jérémiades des adultes mélangées aux cris de l'enfant. Et puis je voyais, ou plutôt, je devinais tout l'effort déployé par Harry pour essayer de parler de tout autre chose que de ça.

- Hermione !?

- Le... le boulot… Et bien… dis-on que l'ambiance est équivalente à celle qu'il y a ici. Tout dans le secret, les rires en moins. Et toi ?

- Et bien, c'est le boulot d'aurors quoi, me répondit-il avec un sourire. On voit des tas de choses et l'on ne dit rien.

- Tu n'es pas langue-de-plomb non plus !

- Justement…

Un sourire discret illuminait son visage et pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, j'en oubliai tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Mon meilleur ami était sur le point de me révéler un secret.

- Et bien vas-y raconte !

- Tu me promets de rien dire hein ! C'est censé être une surprise pour Gin'.

- Enfin Harry, tu me connais non ! Lui rétorquais-je avec cette mine boudeuse et faussement vexée si bien emprunté à la dernière Weasley.

- Et bien… tu sais que Ginny n'est pas très rassurée par mon métier… surtout avec la naissance de… de…

- Ta fille.

- Oui, enfin ça, c'est pas encore sûr. Bref, j'en ai touché un mot au travail et j'ai obtenu le poste…

Evidemment, on ne refuse rien au survivant…

- Mais dis moi, langue-de-plomb, c'est pas beaucoup mieux qu'Auror…

- Disons qu'il y a moins de terrain. Et puis avec la chute du lord, les mangemorts qui restent prennent très à cœur de rester cachés, au risque de finir où tu sais.

- Justement, tu n'as pas peur qu'ils…

Je n'eus le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une tête brune s'approcha de nous, une main portée sur ses yeux qui me fixaient tellement bizarrement. Pourquoi, fus-je si longue à réagir ? Pétrifiée devant un si petit enfant, je ne pus que le voir s'asseoir sur mes genoux tandis que je restais raide comme une baguette. Heureusement, Harry eut encore le bon réflexe et me défit de l'enfant en quelques bonnes paroles.

- Dis-moi Arthur, il paraît que Ron t'as acheté une cape ?

- Comme les magiciens !

- Oh ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Tu me la montres ?

Le petit hocha sa tête brune et disparut de la pièce, me laissant de nouveau seule. Je gardais les yeux rivés face à moi, tentant de prendre l'air d'une personne en train de réfléchir. Ne surtout pas montrer que je m'ennuyais… Par Merlin, combien de temps cela allait-il prendre avant qu'ils ne se décident à laisser l'enfant de Ron tranquille ?

A peine eu-je penser cette phrase que Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, son sourire niais disparaissant soudainement à mon contact. Si elle aussi se mettait à prendre cette air coupable, la journée n'était pas finie.

- On regarde des photos ?

Ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle mais vu l'acharnement qu'elle avait mis pour me trouver une activité, je ne peux qu'acquiescer en espérant qu'elle choisisse l'album au mieux.

Je ne pus qu'en douter en visionnant la première page de celui-ci. Sur un fond de ciel bleu, j'apparaissais avec Harry et Ron, sous les couleurs de Gryffondor. Ma première année à Poudlard venait de me sauter à la gorge.

Les photographies s'enchaînaient ainsi de suite jusqu'à la dernière en date sous les couleurs rouge et or. Celle-ci nous montrait, sur le quai de Prè-au-lard, nos regards pleins d'appréhension trahissant notre sourire apparent. Cette photo, je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier. Nous savions, Ron et moi, que cette dernière année, nous l'avions arrachée à Harry et que, sitôt le train en gare de Londres, il partirait et nous le suivrions.

Oui mais, moi seule le savais en regardant celle-ci, autre chose se cachait sous le papier. Ron et moi étions bien trop proche dessus. Et prenant l'excuse de ne pas être coupés au montage, là sous nos capes, nos mains venaient de s'agripper naturellement. Peut-être idiot aujourd'hui, ce geste représentait beaucoup à l'époque.

Heureusement, ai-je cru sur le moment, Ginny tourna cette fichue page et je me retrouvais face au visage brun et hâlé de celle que Ron avait choisie. Je ne savais comment réagir à la voir souriante, prenant toute la place du papier. Par Merlin, en plus de ça elle ne semblait pas avoir ces petites poignées d'amour qui me gâchaient la vie à moi. Ces cheveux étaient lissés parfaitement et semblaient tellement domptables. Elle avait l'air si grande et habillée comme une de ces filles que l'on voit en première page des magasines. Je sentis une nouvelle fois une boule se former au fond de ma gorge et fus heureuse d'entendre Molly nous appeler pour le repas.

Aidant Ginny à se relever, je ne pus néanmoins m'empêcher de lui poser cette question :

- Elle sera là ?

- Qui ça ?

- La mère d'Arthur.

- Oh… non, elle… travaille, je crois.

Je m'empêchai de soupirer de soulagement. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à supporter le regard de Ron sur cette fille.


	9. Chapter 9

Je ne saurais expliquer cette étrange habitude qui poussait les personnes, sorcières ou pas, à passer des heures autour de la table dressée avant d'enfin servir le repas. Certes, je n'y avais jamais réellement prêté attention sauf que cette fois, les minutes me semblèrent longues. Je ne savais où poser mon regard et les moyens que les Weasley avaient mis en place pour réchauffer l'extérieur n'était pas des plus fiables. Je frissonnais en resserrant mon châle contre moi.

Puis, lorsque enfin je vis Charlie arriver, je m'empêchai de soupirer de soulagement. Finalement, nous allions peut-être commencer à faire autre chose que de parler des premières dents d'Arthur. Oui mais voilà, je ne savais pas que la suite ne pouvait être que pire.

Derrière l'ombre massive du nouvel arrivant, se mouvait une silhouette bien plus fine, bien plus gracieuse aussi. Mon regard la parcourait de haut en bas, forçant mon esprit à faire le lien avec cette fille que j'avais vu en photographie quelques minutes auparavant. Et quand je fus bien certaine qu'il s'agissait de cette… je ne pus m'empêcher d'envoyer un regard plein de reproches à Ginny qui se contentait d'hausser les épaules. Elle jouait si bien celle qui n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

Par Merlin, qu'il m'en fallut du courage et de la fierté pour ne pas filer aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Et comme le fond du gouffre semble toujours plus loin qu'on ne le pense, je crus voir mon cœur sortir de ma poitrine quand elle fut accueillie comme le Messie. D'embrassades en accolades, je ne pus m'empêcher de comparer son arrivée à la mienne, tout en prenant bien soin de regarder ailleurs.

Oui mais… elle s'approcha de moi, une main sur mon épaule pour me forcer à la regarder et je sentis ses joues surmaquillées frôler les miennes et son parfum bon marché me monter à la tête. Et la voilà qui, remettant à l'arrière ses longs cheveux bruns que j'avais déjà deviné bien lisse, me dire d'une voix suave :

- Vous devez être Hermione Granger ? On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous…

- Egalement contente de vous rencontrer…

« Contente de vous rencontrer… » qu'est-ce qu'il me prit de lui dire ça ? Heureuse de la rencontrer… autant que Rusard de voir une bombabouse dans ses couloirs !

Et ce parfum qui me montait encore à la tête. J'aurais dû me douter que Ron serait attiré par ce genre de futilité, après tout, il était bien un mec non ?

Ma main cherchait fébrilement le cordon qui retenait mon châle et je le sentis glisser sur mes épaules. J'avais soudainement très chaud… ou alors…

Je captai le regard de Ron, et le vis baisser les yeux, soudainement rougissant tandis que Ginny se penchait vers moi et me faisait remarquer discrètement :

- Très beau haut Hermione…

Moi-même, je me retrouvai à baisser le regard vers mon t-shirt plus que moulant. J'aurais pu ou peut-être dû m'en sentir gênée mais autre chose me poussait à faire comme si de rien n'était.

La soirée se passa ainsi. Je participais à la conversation de Ginny et Harry et était contente que les chaises qui me séparaient de Ron et de cette… m'empêchent d'entendre leur conversation. J'évitais de les regarder et tout allait pour le mieux.

Puis, une fois les délicieuses tartes à la mélasse de Molly englouties, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Moi-même, je me levai, histoire de me dégourdir les jambes et aussi l'esprit. Oui mais…

A peine étais-je arrivée dans la cuisine, que j'entendis les voix reconnaissables de Charlie et de cette… parvenir jusqu'à moi. La curiosité ne m'avait jamais fait faux bon et ce fut cette fois encore le cas. Ils étaient dans ce couloir qui séparait la cuisine du « garage » où Arthur entreposait ses découvertes. Et je me surpris à y coller mon oreille pour ne rien manquer de ce qu'ils avaient de si important à se dire.

- Charlie, pas ici voyons !

- Personne ne vient jamais là…

- Mais quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre !

- Arrête… avec le boucan que font les jumeaux à l'extérieur, il faudrait plus qu'une oreille à rallonge pour nous trouver! Et même si c'était le cas… Qui ça intéresserait réellement ?

Cet argument dut être le bon au bruit de succions que j'entendis. Mon cœur menaça une nouvelle fois de sortir de mon corps pour traverser la cuisine. Mais bizarrement, le dégoût était mêlé à une sorte de jubilation. J'avais toujours su que cette fille ne pouvait être raisonnable. Mais qui étais-je pour réagir ainsi à ce qui arrivait à celui que j'avais dit être mon meilleur ami ?

Je m'éloignai tandis que mon regard se posait sur l'ombre que laissait apparaître les deux autres sur le mur. Par Merlin, ils échangeaient réellement un baiser… et encore, je ne pouvais percevoir la position de leurs mains.

- Hermione ? Ca va ?

J'acquiesçai rapidement à Ginny et trouvai une parade pour la mener loin de ce mur où le reflet subsistait.

- Ne reste pas dans le courant d'air Gin' ! Et le bébé !

- Le bébé est bien au chaud Hermione… tu es sûre que ça va toi ?

- Oui ! Je veux dire… je vais juste aller me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je fatigue un peu…

Et je disparaissais le plus vite possible, gravissant deux à deux les marches qui me séparaient de l'étage. Là, je me laissais tomber le long d'un mur, tandis que mon esprit me poussait à une réaction bien idiote : m'asseoir à même le sol dans un couloir de la maison la plus occupée de Grande-Bretagne. Pas étonnant alors, de voir Ron s'approcher de moi et me demander de cette voix si inquiète :

- Ca ne va pas 'Mione ?

- Ron ?! Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Est-ce un sourire que la pénombre de la pièce me laissa percevoir ?

- Disons que je suis un petit peu chez moi ici. Et toi ? Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive…

- Je… j'allais dans la salle de bain.

- 'Mione… je ne parle pas de ce que tu allais faire mais de ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête…

Il m'avait bloquée… lui d'habitude si peu enclins aux sentiments des autres venait de me bloquer sur mon terrain depuis quelques jours : l'obstruction des sentiments.

Je commençai à paniquer de ne pas trouver de solutions lorsque je l'entendis reprendre :

- Je crois que j'ai compris…

- Tu ?

- Oui… je sais ce qui te met dans cet état… Et je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on en parle… mais pas là, on risquerait de nous entendre. Suis-moi tu veux…


	10. Chapter 10

**_Paraît que c'est mieux quand je mets un petit mot avant le texte... C'est plus sympa... Mais que vous dire? Ah oui! Mon livre est enfin achevé et il est près à être envoyé chez le correcteur! Donc plus de temps pour vous! Je reprends la lecture de l'enfant d'une autre dès que possible et je la poursuis. Puis j'ai l'idée d'un petit one shot... _**

**_Bref, n'oubliez pas de venir nous faire un petit coucou sur le forum! Et bonne lecture!_**

Nos pas nous poussaient loin de la maison et surtout, loin de la lumière qu'elle pouvait diffuser. Bientôt, je me retrouvais à haleter face à l'entrain que mettait Ron pour avancer. Moi-même, je ne pouvais le suivre sans me mettre à courir. Essayez donc de courir dans les herbes hautes ! Moi, je l'ai fais et le résultat en fut une belle frousse assortie à une certaine honte de me retrouver là, frappant de plein fouet le dos de Ronald Weasley.

J'entendis un râle sortir de sa bouche et presque simultanément, ses bras entourer ma taille. Je n'eu le courage de répliquer.

- Ca va 'Mione ?

- J'ai trébuché…

- C'est ce qu'on dirait, poursuivit-il avec ce sourire narquois que je devinais à défaut de voir. On est bientôt arrivé…

- Tu as si peur que ça que l'on nous entende ?

Pourquoi avais-je posé cette question ? Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de mon cas. Moi-même, je n'avais nullement envie que l'on m'entende raconter ce que je venais de voir… J'imagine qu'annoncer à son meilleur ami que sa femme le trompe avec son frère est déjà bien assez difficile comme ça.

Je poursuivais la route, complètement aveuglée et n'osant imaginer ce qui venait chatouiller mes jambes de cette façon. Puis soudainement, il s'arrêta. Il s'arrêta et je restais là, émerveillée par ce qui s'offrait à moi. Devant nous, des milliers de lucioles nous offraient gracieusement leur lumière dans une danse frénétique.

Je regardais Ron s'approcher de l'unique arbre que l'on pouvait voir, et gravir une à une ses branches jusqu'à une sorte de palier. Là, il m'invita en me tendant sa main.

- Vas-y 'Mione, c'est pas bien dur. Même Ginny y arriverait !

Qu'est-ce qui me retenait de lui faire remarquer que je n'étais pas Ginny, que je n'avais pas sa naturelle témérité pour les choses dans ce genre là ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fait comprendre que j'étais loin d'être à l'aise dans ces vêtements bien trop moulants et que, si j'avais été capable de tomber sur un terrain plat, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien donner sur la cime d'un arbre ?

- Aller 'Mione ! Me dis pas que t'as peur !

- Jamais !

Jamais… jamais je ne lui aurais avoué que effectivement, j'avais à ce moment là une sorte de démon intérieur qui me pourrissait l'existence et surtout, mettait à mal ma fierté. Mais Ron eut la bonne réflexion :

- Oh et puis, si tu es mieux en bas… Ca a toujours été ta place non ?

- Ronald Weasley, retire ce que tu viens de dire !

- A quoi bon ? De toute façon, tu ne peux rien me faire…

- C'est toi qui le dis…

En quelques secondes, j'avais franchi les quelques branches qui me menèrent au palier aménagé. Je fus une nouvelle fois estomaquée par la beauté de l'endroit.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans mon jardin secret… J'ai pensé que je te devais bien ça après l'horrible soirée que je t'ai fais passer…

- Elle n'était pas…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir mon mensonge que la paume de sa main se posa sur mes lèvres. J'avais toujours eut horreur qu'il fasse cela et pourtant… je savais qu'aujourd'hui ce geste cachait quelque chose de plus profond : Ron Weasley m'avait compris.

- Je suis navré d'avoir été si égoïste, tu vois être père n'efface pas tous les défauts.

- J'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir connu réellement égoïste.

- Pourtant, tu as dis bien des fois que tous les hommes l'étaient.

Je me sentis sourire malgré moi alors que mon regard cherchait à regarder autre chose que ses yeux. Comment faisait-il pour que je devienne plus gênée que lui ?

- Ron, je t'assure cette soirée a été agréable et…

- Même les gazouillis de Jake ?

- Oui…

- L'histoire de ses premières dents ?

- Toujours intéressant…

- La crise d'Arthur ? Le froid ? La rencontre avec Moira ? Les mauvaises blagues des jumeaux ?

- Je… Moira ?

- J'ai bien vu que t'étais pas très contente de son arrivée… Bizarrement, c'est à ce moment là que tu as retiré ton châle.

Je me sentis rougir alors que mes bras se resserraient autour de moi. Si j'avais eu l'occasion de devenir une animagus et de me transformer en souris, je l'aurais fait à cet instant précis.

- Tu sais 'Mione, elle est très gentille la femme de Charlie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez toujours des préjugés idiots, vous les femmes…

Comme si une de ces lucioles étaient entrées dans mon esprit, il s'éclaira. Partagée entre le soulagement de ne pas avoir à lui annoncer la tromperie de son épouse et le mal-être que m'apportait la situation dans laquelle je m'étais mise, je décidai de changer de conversation…

- Tu ne travailles pas demain ?

- …

- Ron ?

Suite à son silence, je me décidai à tourner mes yeux vers lui. Il était là, comme pétrifié, le regard posé sur moi. Instinctivement, je le bousculai et sentis tout mal-être disparaître de mon esprit. Monsieur se moquait délibérément de moi.

- Ron ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive !

- Je suis… outré ! C'est ça, outré ! Tu l'aimes bien ce mot, hein 'Mione ? Tu l'utilisais souvent quand je changeais brusquement de conversation… Ce que tu viens de faire en somme…

Ma question était : comment faire comprendre à son crétin de meilleur ami, qu'il n'est pas obligé d'avoir pour seule ambition, le fait de me mettre mal-à-l'aise plus d'une dizaine de fois dans la même soirée.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand chose mais qui à l'avantage de me servir de transition. Bonne lecture et bonne journée tant que j'y suis!_**

Je tenais le parchemin rose bien serré contre ma main, et mes yeux suivaient les lettres tremblantes qui y étaient tracées. Ces mots, je les connaissais par cœur à force de les avoir lus, et pourtant, j'agissais comme s'ils pouvaient se modifier d'un moment à l'autre.

Non pas que la nouvelle qui m'y était inscrite n'était pas des plus belles… Non bien au contraire. Elle était au-delà du magnifique mais marquait un nouveau passage de ma vie : Melody Potter venait de voir le jour.

Ainsi, Harry était papa… tout comme Ron l'était devenu il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça. Ils étaient pères, presque mariés… et je n'avais pour seul compagnie qu'un chat qui, qui plus et, perdait ses poils à longueur de journée.

- Hermione ?

Je relevai les yeux vers ceux de Pierre, réalisant soudainement que le bureau de la gazette du sorcier n'était pas le meilleur des endroits pour geindre sur ma vie. Même si celle-ci semblait réellement être pourrie.

- Le sondage concernant le remplacement des cognards par des balles en mousse est arrivé…

- Pardon ?

- Je plaisantais bien sûr… Le sondage sur la légalisation des magazines traitant de la magie noire est arrivé.

- Alors ils ont réellement eut le culot de mettre en place ce sondage sans même nous prévenir ?

- En soi, on devrait plutôt prendre cela comme une aubaine. Ils ont enfin montré de l'intérêt pour leur boulot.

- Sauf que là, c'est notre place que nous risquons de perdre ! Le ministère n'acceptera jamais de voir paraître un tel article dans le journal ! Et même si c'était le cas Pierre, je ne le cautionne pas !

Je ne savais pourquoi je m'étais emportée de cette façon, et vu le regard que me posait mon collègue, ce n'était visiblement pas lui qui allait pouvoir répondre à cette question.

Je posais la main sur le parchemin rose et reprenais une respiration des plus normales pendant que Pierre s'éclipsait de la pièce après avoir fait flamber d'un coup de baguette le fameux sondage.

Ainsi, je me retrouvais aussi seule qu'avant son arrivée, replongée dans mes pensées obscures. Du moins seule, c'est ce que je croyais. A peine m'étais-je levée de mon siège que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer la silhouette massive de Ron. Il était certainement la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu voir apparaître et pourtant, comme toujours, sa présence me poussa à un excès de fierté. Je souris, et tentais de reprendre confiance en moi.

- Salut 'Mione ! Dis, t'as reçu la lettre de Harry ?

J'opinais du chef et me demandais si réellement, il était juste venu pour me poser cette question.

- Alors, je venais pour savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi leur rendre visite ?

Pendant un court instant, un très court instant, j'eu l'envie injuste et pourtant agréable sur le moment, de lui demander pourquoi il n'y allait pas avec sa fameuse femme ? Elle qui apparemment était assez parfaite pour qu'il daigne lui faire un enfant. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire de ce jour de fête un moment de pure vengeance.

- Ca serait volontiers mais…

- … m'aurait étonné que tu ne mettes pas un « mais » là-dedans !

Je m'arrêtais avec la subite envie de lui lancer un de ces sorts domestiques que Ginny m'avait si bien appris. Son visage changea du tout au tout et je sus qu'il savait sa faute.

- Oh, le prends pas comme ça 'Mione… tu sais bien que tu es toujours celle qui pose les freins. C'est utile parfois…

- Je disais donc… Mais c'est un peu…

- Tu le prends mal ?

- Ron, arrêtes de me couper quand je parle ! Il va se faire tard et je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment d'aller voir le bébé.

- Melody…

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas le bébé, c'est Melody. Quant elle était enceinte de Jake, Helen disait que…que…je n'ai rien dis. Oublie ça…

Je savais qu'à ce moment là, j'avais sur mes lèvres un sourire crispé qui devait être loin de paraître naturel mais c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire étant donné la situation.

- Et bien vas-y Ron… pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Ca m'intéresse…

- C'est… c'est vrai ?

J'hochai la tête, me maudissant intérieurement de mentir aussi bien.

- Et bien, elle disait qu'un bébé, quelque soit son âge, avait sa propre identité et qu'on se devait de l'appeler par son prénom. L'appeler bébé, c'était comme s'appeler « humain » entre nous.

Je ne connaissais pas encore cette fille que déjà elle venait de me faire passer pour une idiote appelant les gens de son espèce « humain », et donc, se croyant supérieure aux autres. Mais qui était-elle pour me juger ainsi ?

- J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller 'Mione… Jusque quelques minutes… Je suis sûr qu'ils nous laisseront entrer quelques minutes !

- Le problème ce n'est pas le personnel de l'hôpital Ron. C'est Ginny. Elle vient de mettre un enfant au monde et je pense que ce qu'elle désire le plus maintenant, c'est un peu de tranquillité avec son… avec Melody.

Le vrai problème en fait... C'est que jamais je n'ai su résister au regard enfantin que prenait Ron quand il faisait la moue. Alors, c'est soupirant et lui promettant une dernière fois qu'il avait tord, que je le suivais néanmoins dans les couloirs de mon établissement, l'entendant répéter que réellement, j'étais une très bonne amie.

Si seulement il pouvait le penser…


	12. Chapter 12

**_Enfin la rencontre avec Melody! Moi je m'atèle à la suite!_**

J'avais espéré pendant un instant, que les sorciers trouveraient un moyen pour supprimer cette odeur désagréable si typique des hôpitaux. Et pourtant, je ne pus que ressentir cette bouffée de chaleur emprisonner mon corps et m'empêcher de réfléchir convenablement. Je n'avais qu'une seule et même pensée : ne pas tomber. Surtout pas devant lui… surtout pas devant Ron.

- 'Mione ça va ?

- Oui…

- Oh bah t'as de la chance… Moi j'ai jamais supporté cette odeur. Viens on va demander la chambre de Ginny.

Je ne pus que refreiner un léger sourire tandis qu'il s'engageait, bizarrement bien sûr de lui vers le seul bureau d'accueil encore ouvert. Il avait bien changé… tellement que ses oreilles ne rougirent même pas lorsqu'il se présenta à l'accueil.

- Bonjour… je suis Ronald Weasley et je viens voir…

Encore une chose bien typique des hôpitaux : cette manière dont les secrétaires peuvent vous refroidir en un seul regard. Et pourtant, Ron ne se démonta pas lorsque cette dernière baissa les yeux vers sa feuille et lui répondit sèchement :

- Les visites vont se terminer dans dix minutes, je vous conseille de revenir demain.

- Vous ne m'avez pas compris… Je viens voir Ginny Weasley. Elle vient d'avoir un bébé.

- Désolé Monsieur, seule la famille est autorisée à…

- Je suis son frère… Et puis il nous reste encore dix minutes non ?

Elle le scruta un moment, comme pour se donner plus de temps pour trouver une autre excuse pour que nous rentrions chez nous. Ensuite, le voyant si sûr de lui, elle sembla abandonner et lui fit un vague signe de tête dans un :

- Chambre 12 session maternité… Dix minutes…

Moi, je restais là, décidée à attendre qu'il ait fini sa visite. Puis, je le vis revenir vers moi, un regard accusateur posé sur le mien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Hermione ! On n'a que 10 minutes !

- Je… ne suis pas de sa famille…

Voilà, je l'avais enfin dis : ce qui me pesait tant. Et pourtant, je fus paralysée de le voir rire à ma gêne.

- Tu vois Hermione ! Tu dis pas souvent des trucs insensés mais quand t'en dis… par Merlin tu vaudrais presque les bonnes vieilles blagues de George. Aller viens !

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira vers les ascenseurs. Moi, je ne réagissais plus, tentant dérisoirement de sourire à cette femme qui me regardait suspicieusement. L'idée de la ruser de cette manière me rendait mal à l'aise. Je n'avais jamais défié l'autorité moi… Enfin presque.

- 'Mione… qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

Son regard passa du mien à celui de cette femme. Et je l'entendis lui adresser un « C'est ma femme » qui me glaça le sang. Avait-il compris la portée de ses mots ? Je fus sûre que non lorsqu'il poursuivit à mon encontre :

- Voilà, toi tu ne mens plus, c'est moi cette fois !

- Ron !

Il haussa les épaules et nous nous engouffrâmes dans un des ascenseurs, silencieux comme deux tombes. Puis, dans un cliquetis, nous descendîmes à l'étage de Ginny et marchant dans les couloirs, nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte numéro douze.

- Fais pas cette tête 'Mione…

Cette fois, je fus trop longue à répliquer et à lui dire qu'un jour il allait me payer ça, qu'on ne devait pas plaisanter avec ce sujet. Mais déjà sa main avait rencontré le bois de la porte et la voix de Ginny nous demandait d'entrer.

Elle était là, plus blanche que jamais mais visiblement radieuse. Et lui était assis sur l'un des gros fauteuils qui encadraient le lit. Il l'avait dans les bras… leur petite merveille.

Mon premier réflexe fut d'aller étreindre la jeune maman puis, je me reculai pour percevoir le bébé… pour apercevoir Melody. Ce que je vis diffusa des frissons tout le long de mon échine. Ron était là, accroupi devant Harry, son index dans la petite main du bébé.

Ce tableau en soi n'avait rien de bien particulier. Oui mais voilà, je n'avais jamais vu Ron comme ça… si tendre… si humain… si loin de l'image qu'il semblait vouloir donner à tout bout de champ : celui d'un joueur de quidditch, un tantinet machiste par-dessus le marché.

Puis son regard soudainement animé se tourna vers moi.

- Tu vois 'Mione… T'avais tord, tous les bébés n'ont pas des yeux bleus à la naissance.

Je fus tentée de lui répondre qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Que tout ça était une question de physique. Et que la physique ne pouvait se contredire et pourtant… il avait raison. Pour la énième fois depuis mon retour, Ronald Weasley avait raison. Melody avait contredis les lois de la physique mais pas celle de la génétique. Elle avait les yeux semblables à deux Emeraudes et des cheveux d'un brun qui n'avait d'égal que ceux de son père. Et de son grand-père.

Dix minutes, c'est très rapide. Même lorsque l'on se sent très gênée d'entendre un homme presque marié narrer à son meilleur ami comment il venait de duper la secrétaire, en faisant passer son amie pour sa femme. Bizarrement, ça fit sourire tout le monde, sauf moi. Inutile de préciser que je dû lutter contre diverses envies de meurtres qui me torturaient les entrailles…

Et c'est aussi silencieux que lors de notre arrivée que nous quittâmes Ste-Mangouste. A peine Londres s'offrait-il de nouveau à nous que je l'entendis essayer :

- 'Mione, tu fais la tête ?

- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Ron.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu fais la tête… J'ai rien fais de mal. Je sais que j'ai rien fais de mal.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il arrivait presque à m'en convaincre.

- Bonne nuit Ron.

- 'nuit 'Mione.

J'accélérais le pas pour ne pas laisser ma conscience prendre le dessus et m'ordonner de faire demi-tour. Je savais que je ne m'étais pas comportée au mieux avec lui, et pourtant, une autre partie de moi me hurlait qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Oui mais…

- Hermione…

Je me retournais en sentant cette main sur mon épaule et je le voyais, totalement essoufflé, l'autre main posée sur sa hanche.

- Il est tard et je suis sûre que t'as rien à manger chez toi… Tu… tu voudrais pas qu'on aille dans un restaurant… juste entre amis… Tu peux dire non mais ça serait un moyen de fêter l'arrivée de Melody…

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne…

- … après tout on est ses parrains non ?


	13. Chapter 13

**_Apparemment vous aimez la 'Mione qui se fait moucher. Alors cadeau!_**

A peine deux minutes que nous étions entrés dans le restaurant que je me demandais ce qu'il m'avait pris d'accepter l'invitation de Ron. Ainsi j'étais là, gênée par le regard que tous ces gens posaient sur nous. A croire qu'ils savaient tous que Ron n'était pas mon mari et que par conséquent, je n'avais rien à faire ici avec lui… le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient probablement raison.

J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits, me disant que j'étais bien idiote de penser à ça. Qu'il y avait sans doute dans ce restaurant bien des couples illégaux. Et puis surtout, que nous n'en étions pas un, avec Ron. Non, il était mon ami. Nous étions là entre amis…

Oui mais… quand un garçon qui devait à peine avoir l'âge de rentrer à Poudlard se pointa devant nous, les yeux émerveillés et un parchemin à la main, je semblai pour la première fois, réaliser une chose que tous les supporters de Quidditch semblaient ne pas pouvoir oublier. Ronald Weasley, ancien gardien des buts de Gryffondor était aujourd'hui le goal titulaire d'une équipe bien populaire en Grande-Bretagne.

Je regardai Ron signer le bout de papier en continuant à siroter son cocktail. Cet air blasé me fit un peu froid dans le dos, comment le garçon si humble qu'il était, avait-il pu retourner sa veste face à la célébrité ? Je dû bien vite redescendre sur Terre lorsqu'il posa finalement son verre et décoiffa l'enfant d'un geste de la main. Un geste tout bonnement paternel que je l'avais vu bien des fois attribuer à son fils. Où même… cette idée me fit mal au cœur, au fils de celle qui semblait avoir pris son cœur.

L'enfant rejoignit finalement sa table, des étoiles plein les yeux, et moi je continuai à l'observer sans me rendre compte de mon manque de discrétion. Et comme toujours, ce fut lui qui se chargea de mon retour sur Terre.

- 'Mione, ça ne va pas ? Tu veux un autographe toi aussi ?

- Tu vois, j'aurais pu trouver le moment très touchant d'humanité… seulement, il a fallu que tu me demandes ça… répondis-je en trempant à mon tour mes lèvres dans la boisson sucrée.

- Je vois… tu m'en veux toujours pour ce que j'ai dis à l'hôpital ?

Tiens donc… qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Apparemment, cette chose l'avait marqué bien plus que moi. Et pourtant, je su que ce n'était pas le cas lorsque je sentis mon cœur se retourner quand il me dit :

- Tu sais, c'était pas si terrible comme mensonge. La preuve, c'est qu'elle n'a rien vu… Finalement, ça ne devait pas être si improbable que ça.

A ce moment là, mon esprit fut emporté dans un tourbillon de sentiments plus contradictoires les uns que les autres. Il y avait d'abord cette satisfaction de l'entendre dire que oui, j'aurais pu être sa femme ; puis, imaginer un instant que cela avait de l'effet sur moi et donc m'avouer que oui j'aurais aimé cela et que, pire encore, j'avais donc des sentiments à son égard ; il y avait également une sorte de jubilation lorsque je pensais à cette Helen ; et puis la vue de cet enfant qui me rappelait que Ronald Weasley était populaire.

- Et si ça se savait ?

- Hermione… tu ne vas pas finir en prison parce que tu t'es fais passer pour ma femme.

- Je ? Je me suis fais passer ?

- Tu n'as pas démenti en tout cas… Et puis qui veux-tu que ça intéresse ?

- Je ne sais pas moi… les journaux par exemple ! Tu imagines si ta famille venait à lire ça !

- Quelque chose me dit que tu serais plutôt ravie que ça tombe entre les mains d'une certaine personne…

- Excuse-moi ?!

Il leva les yeux au ciel et je vis le fameux sourire à la Ronald se dessiner sur son visage. Ce sourire qui m'avait tant de fois fait sourire moi aussi et tout autant de fois fait craquer. La dernière description fut mon cas cette fois. Il allait me faire craquer… j'allais perdre mon sang froid. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ou peut-être parce qu'il venait de dire tout haut ce que j'essayais de m'empêcher de penser. Dans tous les cas, je l'entendis se repentir trop rapidement pour être sincère.

- Ca va, oublie ça…

- Je préfère…

Il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas un sourire qui illumina son visage, mais un soupir qui sortit de sa bouche. Ce soupir… celui qui m'emprisonnait le cœur lorsque nous étions au collège. Bien plus fort qu'une remontrance, il me faisait presque regretter de l'avoir sorti d'une partie d'échec version sorcier pour lui faire remarquer que Rogue n'attendrait pas son devoir de potions. J'avais à ce moment là, comme ce soir, l'impression de n'être qu'un boulet à ses yeux.

- Je vais te rassurer quand même… elle ne m'avait même pas reconnue… je doute que ce soit une fan de sport. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras pas à autocensurer ton journal.

Il ponctua sa phrase par une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée. Je me retrouvai là, à le regarder, réalisant une fois de plus que le temps avait bien changé. Il avait grandi… vieilli… pris de l'assurance en lui. Il était devenu un homme qui avait perdu certaines de ces choses puériles qui m'énervaient chez lui. Mais il en avait préservées d'autres…

- J'ai faim…

Ce n'était pas non plus la meilleure des solutions pour reprendre une conversation mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas dénué de naturel. Ainsi, je souris malgré moi et me surpris à le laisser dire sans lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était plus un enfant et devait avoir la patience d'attendre.

Et puis, il me lança ce regard… le regard inquiet qu'il me décernait quand il se rendait compte qu'il venait de dire une gaffe. Et là, je ne pus m'empêcher de culpabiliser en me disant que ce n'était quand même pas normal qu'un ami ait à faire attention à ses propos devant soi.

- Elle est mignonne hein ?

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je devenais folle à force de penser à cette fille dont je n'avais toujours pas vu le visage.

- Qui ça ?

- Melody 'Mione ! De qui d'autre pourrais-je bien parler.

Je me demandais bien de qui d'autre il aurait pu parler… peut-être quelqu'un dont le prénom rimait avec verveine…

- Elle a tout pris d'Harry, les yeux… les cheveux… Peut-être qu'avec ça il ne sera pas trop déçu d'avoir eu une fille…

- Si tu veux mon avis, il était loin d'avoir l'air déçu.

- C'est vrai… ça me rappelle la naissance de… oublie ça…

J'aurais voulu… dû… le forcer à reprendre sa phrase et me raconter la naissance de son fils et pourtant, je n'en eus pas le courage.

- Enfin, maintenant, il faut encore que je trouve le cadeau pour la cérémonie de son entrée dans le monde sorcier.

- La quoi ? Demandais-je. Le baptême tu veux dire ?

- C'est vrai, vous appelez ça comme ça…

- Si tu veux on pourra… commençais-je à dire peu sûre du fait que je devais lui proposer mon aide. Enfin…

- Helen a toujours des bonnes idées de cadeaux… Ca ne devrait pas être si compliqué que ça.

Je le regardais parler alors que mon visage s'empourprait. Il l'avait fait ! Il avait fait naître en moi une image cauchemardesque en pensant au baptême de ma filleule. J'aurais presque oublié que j'allais avoir à supporter le regard de Ron sur cette femme mais aussi et surtout… supporter mon état de célibat.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Tiens, je crois que j'ai oublié de le présenter à la correctrice celui-là... Oups... Bonne lecture quand même!_**

- Hermione, es-tu certaine que ça va ?

Je relevais la tête, presque gênée d'avoir été prise au fait. En effet, voilà peut-être dix bonnes minutes que ma plume était restée en suspend au dessus de mon parchemin. Dix minutes que Pierre m'observait silencieusement. Il avait raison… je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. Il y avait déjà un mois que la petite Melody avait pointé le bout de son petit nez. Un mois et ses parents avaient décidé qu'il était temps de la baptiser. Temps de la faire rentrer dans le monde des sorciers. Après tout, ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle, bien au contraire. J'avais même la chance d'avoir été choisie pour être sa marraine. Oui mais… Ron endossait lui aussi le rôle de parrain. Oui mais… lui serait au côté de sa Helen pour fêter cet événement. L'idée de me montrer bien seule me rendait réellement malheureuse. Il n'y avait aucune solution ou presque…

Mes yeux se posèrent d'eux-mêmes sur Pierre et je dû lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui poser la question. Celle qui me délivrerait d'un poids mais qui ne serait pas juste pour autant. Pierre, même s'il avait été bien plus, n'était plus qu'un collègue de travail. Un collègue… un collègue peut très bien venir à une réunion de famille non ? Sauf que… sauf que comme l'idée ne cessait de me hanter : il avait été quelqu'un autre et visiblement, souhaitait le redevenir un jour ou l'autre.

- Hermione ?

- Excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

- Rien… je ne disais rien, je me contentais de t'observer. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Ce n'était pas une question mais bel et bien une affirmation. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, assurés et tellement sérieux. Tellement doux que je fus tenter de tout lui dire, une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Oui mais, je baissais la tête et tentais de retrouver de l'intérêt dans mon travail alors que Pierre se rapprochait dangereusement de mon bureau pour finir par s'y asseoir. Il resta là, totalement calme. Et moi, je perdais de mon sang froid.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ? Lui demandais-je.

- Et bien j'essaye de trouver l'attrait que tu sembles avoir pour cette feuille de papier blanche. Mais réellement, je ne vois pas. Donc, ça confirme mon hypothèse…

- Tu ne dois pas travailler sur des hypothèses mais sur des faits réels. C'est tout le travail d'un journaliste. Je pensais que tu le savais non ?

Moi qui avait cru le moucher, m'en voulut d'avoir oublié qu'il avait ce caractère… celui que les Français donne au personne originaire de cette région… la Bretagne. Il avait un cœur énorme… oui mais était également des plus buté.

Je vis ses yeux quitter ma feuille toujours aussi blanche et venir se poser sur le petit cadre qui prônait sur mon bureau. Il venait de trouver la faille à défaut d'être tomber sur le cratère. Melody prenait la place de Ron.

- C'est la fille de ton meilleur ami, c'est ça ?

Je hochais vaguement la tête et continuer à espérer que cette feuille se remplirait bientôt de mon écriture.

- Son baptême s'est bien passé ?

- Très bien.

Si j'avais été sûre qu'il ne pourrait pas me voir, j'aurais sans doute frappé ma main contre ma tête pour y faire rentrer ce mot : « imbécile ». Comment pouvais-je penser qu'il allait me croire ? Pas en débitant ce mensonge aussi rapidement que les tables de multiplications.

- Tant mieux.

Tant mieux ? Et bien pourquoi attendait-il encore ici ? Sans doute parce que cet homme me connaissait trop bien et savait que j'allais finir par le regarder. Ce que je fis bien sûr. Et je le vis sourire... un sourire qui eut pour effet de me faire rougir. Alors, comme s'il était content d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, il se leva et prit la direction de la sortie.

Finalement, il venait de me tendre une perche non ? Alors ça ne serait pas un piège de lui proposer de…

- Pierre, attends !

Comme un bon maître d'occlumancie, je le regardais fermer la porte, doutant encore d'avoir opté pour la bonne solution.

- Et bien, je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps… me nargua-t-il. Mes méthodes se font peut-être un peu trop vieilles…

- Pierre, je… Le baptême de Melody ce n'est que la semaine prochaine…

Je levais mon regard, comme si je m'attendais à une remontrance de sa part mais par Merlin, il n'y avait pas plus compréhensif que cet homme.

- Et c'est ça qui te pose problème ?

- Non… enfin si. Le problème c'est que… beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que je suis partie et maintenant… enfin… ils sont tous en couples tu comprends…

- Qui ça tous ?

- Et bien… la famille de Melody… mes amis… Harry…

- Et Ron.

- Et Ron.

A cet instant, je crois que je n'ai cessé de prier Merlin pour que Pierre ne fasse pas défaut à sa réputation. Pour qu'il ne me demande pas de me faire plus explicite. Et je ne sais pas si réellement il m'avait écouté où même entendu mais j'étais suspendue à la bouche de mon collègue.

- Et bien vas-y avec quelqu'un…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer avant de rétorquer le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas laisser de place aux regrets :

- Justement j'aimerais savoir si tu…

- … les baptêmes se passent toujours les dimanches ? Et bien je passerais te prendre et tu me montreras le chemin.

Je sourie sans être capable de le remercier. Mais dans son clin d'œil, je crus traduire un « de rien » qui m'enlevait un poids non négligeable.

Voilà comment une semaine et deux jours plus tard, je me retrouvais à déambuler au bras de celui qui sans le savoir, avait sans doute sauvé mon honneur.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Désolée pour cette absence mais je passais le BAFA!_**

J'avançais en enserrant le bras de Pierre et en tentant de garder mon naturel. Sauf que, j'espérais bien être la seule à le savoir, mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le chercher. Lui… le second dans le parrainage de la jeune Melody.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore vu ?

Question discrétion, je ne semblais pas être la plus douée. Et pourtant, je feignais de ne pas comprendre le pourquoi de sa question et machinalement, je me tenais un peu plus à son bras. Puis, je vis Molly s'approcher de moi, de nous. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle était visiblement contente de me voir. Comme si elle avait pu douter de ma présence, comme si un instant j'aurais pu avoir l'idée de me défiler.

- Hermione ! Enfin te voilà !

Je lui rendais son sourire tandis que son regard se tournait vers Pierre.

- Ah, vous devez être le photographe ! La petite doit…

- Mrs Weasley… Je vous présente Pierre mon…

- … cavalier… poursuivit-il. Mais je veux bien faire vos photographies, si vous le désirez tout au moins.

Comment avais-je pu sous-estimer l'intelligence de cet homme. Non seulement il avait réussi à trouver le mot juste pour se présenter et en plus de ça, il avait su trouver la parade pour éviter que Molly ne le regarde bizarrement tout le reste de la journée. Certes, il avait peut-être juste trouvé l'aubaine pour utiliser sa passion de la photographie mais dans tous les cas, ça nous arrangeait bien l'un et l'autre.

Pendant ce temps là, Molly avait parcouru la foule des yeux pour tenter d'y retrouver sa petite fille. Enfin, quand elle l'aperçut, elle ne peut s'empêcher de prendre Pierre par le bras et de l'emmener vers Harry.

Moi, je restais là comme une imbécile, luttant contre l'envie des les suivre et de jouer à la personne que j'étais : celle qui ne se sentait pas à sa place. C'est là que j'entendis cette voix que je ne connaissais pas.

- Et bien, on dirait que votre _cavalier _comme le mien nous ont fait faux-bond.

Je n'aimais pas l'intonation qu'avait pris cette voix pour prononcer le mot « cavalier » et pourtant, je crus bon de l'oublier en essayant de me persuader que non, elle n'avait pas pu comprendre qui était Pierre pour moi.

Je me retournais alors et voyais apparaître une femme qui ne devait avoir avec moi que le seul point commun de notre âge. Visiblement, elle avait fait l'effort de dénicher une robe haute couture mettant si bien en valeurs ses formes parfaites. Et puis, elle au moins, ne s'était pas résout à attacher ses longs cheveux blonds après deux heures de coiffage intensif et de sorts de ménagère.

- Votre mari me dit quelque chose… commença-t-elle.

- … il n'est pas mon…

- C'est un sportif ?

- Je… non. Il est… journaliste.

- Oh… j'ai dû le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre alors.

- Certainement… Et votre mari ?

- Qui ça ?

Je fis un signe de tête vers l'alliance qu'elle portait à son doigt. Et je la vis relever la tête visiblement gênée.

- Ah oui, mon mari…. Il doit être quelque part… par là. A vrai dire, il a fait comme le votre, aussitôt arrivé, aussitôt disparu.

- Et bien ce sont les maris de notre époque, il faut croire.

- Je ne suis pas certaine… Le mien est bizarrement très paternel et très attentif. Il en devient parfois même assez étouffant à vrai dire. Je pense qu'il a fait exprès de me laisser là…

Cette femme avait la chance d'avoir un mari presque parfait et elle trouvait le moyen de s'en plaindre. Ereintant pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'avait jamais bénéficié de la moindre attention provenant d'un garçon. Bien sûr il y avait eu Harry… mais il y avait toujours eu cette distance que doit entretenir deux amis entre nous. Et puis Ron… mais Ron était Ron et je doutais qu'il puisse un jour porter de l'attention à quelqu'un.

- Le votre est comme ça aussi ?

- Qui ça ?

- Votre mari…

- Ah Pierre… il est… spécial.

Spécial… voilà le seul mot que j'avais été fichu de trouver.

- Ils le sont tous non ? C'est pour ça que nous les avons épousé et que nous élevons leurs marmots aujourd'hui. Vous avez des enfants n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… non…

- Oh vous attendez ? Vous avez bien raison d'attendre. J'aime mes enfants mais parfois je me dis qu'on aurait pu attendre encore un peu. Surtout que mon mari est plus jeune que moi. Enfin… on ne revient pas en arrière. Mais tout de même, je pense qu'une femme ne peut pas être épanouie si elle n'a pas un bon travail où elle se sent bien. C'est important la réussite intellectuelle. Vous ne pensez pas ?

- C'est ce que je me tuais à expliquer à mes meilleurs amis lorsque nous étions au collège. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre que pour moi les études devenaient un bien-être indispensable.

- Exactement ! Rien ne surpasse le bonheur d'être récompensé de ses efforts !

Je souriais malgré moi d'avoir enfin trouvé une oreille attentive. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à ce baptême, je ne pensais que c'était une journée de perdue. J'avais une alliée.

- Au fait, que faites-vous dans la vie ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oh… je ne suis pas certaine que vous comprendrez… enfin si vous êtes sorcière…

- Je suis une sorcière mais mes parents sont moldus. Enfin… ils ne le sont pas.

- Et bien, je suis hôtesse de l'air. Et vous ?

- Directrice d'un journal sorcier.

- Oh je pense que quelqu'un pourrait vous intéresser ici. Mon mari m'a dit que la marraine de la petite était journaliste.

Cette fois, le sang ne faisait qu'un tour dans mes veines. Il me semblait avoir assemblé le puzzle de toutes ces petites coïncidences. Alors soit il y avait plusieurs marraines ou soit…

Perdant de mes couleurs à vu d'œil, ce ne fut rien lorsque je vis arriver Ron. Tête baissée, il ne jouait pas bien l'homme naturel. C'est là qu'il dit ce que je redoutais tant :

- Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance… Hermione je te présente Helen… Helen, voici Hermione.


	16. Chapter 16

Le reste de la journée ne fut qu'un enchaînement de sourires hypocrites. Il me tardait de rentrer chez moi et de m'enfuir dans un sommeil si profond que peut-être je ne serais pas obligée de me réveiller et de revenir à la dure réalité de ma vie. Seulement voilà, la cérémonie se finissait et alors que les amis de la famille rejoignaient le banquet, moi je me creusais la cervelle pour trouver une raison probable au départ que je voulais orchestrer. Seulement voilà, quand le regard de Ginny se posa sur moi au moment où je mis ma cape, je su que tout était tombé à l'eau mais également… que je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi égoïste qu'à cet instant là.

Alors sa main enserra mon bras avec force et elle m'entraîna à l'écart de la foule. Je voyais déjà le regard inquiet de Harry se poser sur nous. Et une fois de plus, j'aurais donné ciel et terre pour ne pas vivre ce pur instant d'humiliation.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire, Hermione ?

Elle avait ce regard. Ce regard qui en disait bien plus que de simples mots. Ce regard qui venait de me crier : « Ne tentes surtout pas de mentir ». Alors certes, j'étais normalement courageuse mais là, je savais que j'allais risquer ma vie à la défier. Alors, respirant une longue bouffée d'air pour me donner du temps, je lui répondis enfin :

- Je ne suis pas à ma place ici…

- Voyons Hermione, je te pensais plus innovante… J'aurais plus joué sur un… Je ne peux pas supporter de voir Ron avec cette fille. Qui en plus me semble correcte en tout point. Mais finalement, ça aurait été avouer que non, mon frère ne t'est pas indifférent.

Instinctivement, je baissais mes yeux. Ginny avait toujours eu cette faculté qu'avaient toutes les filles. Toutes les filles à part moi. Cette faculté de déchiffrer les interactions se passant entre deux personnes du sexe opposé.

Mais Merlin merci, cette fille avait aussi la faculté de percevoir le mal-être des autres. Ainsi, je cru respirer de nouveau lorsqu'elle reprit comme si de rien n'était.

- Hermione, ça nous fait plaisir de te voir avec nous aujourd'hui. Alors même si, j'imagine que ce n'est pas de tout repos pour toi, j'aimerais que tu restes au moins pour le gâteau. Ensuite… ensuite tu pourras faire ce que tu veux…

Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle fit sa moue légendaire, agrémentée du seul nom qui pouvait me faire faillir :

- Pour Melody…

Juste pour le gâteau… Oui, c'était juste pour le gâteau… mais voilà, il y eut tout un repas que je dû subir avant de voir apparaître ce fameux gâteau. Tout un repas… Et moi qui avais toujours eu en horreur ces boissons bien trop alcoolisées, je me laissais aller à quelques verres avant de sentir la tête me tourner.

- Hermione, ça va ?

Je sentis la main de Pierre se poser sur mon épaule et je tentais de lui répondre :

- Juste… un peu chaud.

- Ce n'est pas l'hydromel quand même ? Tu n'en as bu qu'un verre et demi.

- J'imagine que j'ai juste besoin de me changer un peu les idées.

J'essayais de ne pas regarder Ron se dandinant sur la piste de danse avec cette… traîtresse. Oui, c'est cela, une traîtresse.

- Alors, j'ai une bonne idée pour remédier à ça…

Un peu à contrecœur, je sentis sa main enserrer la mienne et bientôt, mon corps se serrer contre le sien alors que la musique imprégnait mon esprit. Il avait raison… J'étais en train d'oublier. Par une mélodie presque nostalgique, je me laissais aller à ce rythme sans mauvaises idées. Alors, naturellement, ma tête se posa sur son épaule et sa main fit naître des frissons tout au long de mon dos alors qu'elle s'y baladait.

J'aurais dû me sentir coupable de le laisser espérer ainsi… seulement voilà, l'espoir, moi j'aurais voulu en avoir.

Je sentais le vent frais venir battre mon visage et contraster avec la chaleur de son corps. Un instant, je fermais les yeux et me retrouvais quelques années en arrière. Là où, insouciante, je me laissais allée au charme d'un certain bulgare. Là où, sans le savoir à l'époque, je me régalais de voir la pseudo jalousie de Ron dans le regard qu'il portait à celui qui était jusqu'alors son idole. Et puis, il y eu les nuits suivantes. Celles où je m'endormais en repensant aux bras de Viktor. Ces mêmes où je me réveillais en sursaut après avoir vu les cheveux de mon cavalier devenir roux. Ce rêve, je n'en ai jamais parlé. Pour cause… ce rêve, je m'étais laissée aller à l'envie de l'interpréter. Je n'avais jamais cru aux cours de Trelawney. Mais à croire que celui-ci avait porté ses fruits.

Puis les bizar-sisters retentirent et j'ouvrais les yeux de nouveau. M'éloignant de Pierre sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête.

Quelques mots d'excuses bafouillés à la hâte et je quittais la piste de danse pour un endroit plus calme, près des bosquets que je croyais désertés. Seulement voilà, à peine les lumières de la piste s'étaient-elles évanouies que je distinguais cette silhouette qui était loin de m'être inconnue. Cette fois, il m'avait vu et je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour. Je devais épargner un minimum cette fierté si mal menée ce jour là.

Je m'approchais comme si de rien n'était et tentais de ne pas laisser percevoir l'étonnement que je ressentais à la voir, une cigarette à la main. Il me regarda, fixement, avant de laisser retomber son regard dans un :

- Salut.

- Salut…

Il continuait à tirer sur sa cigarette et à en rejeter la fumée en l'air. Visiblement, il se moquait pas mal de la gêne que cela m'engendrait.

- Depuis quand fumes-tu… tu ne savais même pas ce que c'était.

Il ne me regarda même pas, prit une autre bouffée de son poison et en rejeta de nouveau la fumée en l'air avant de me répondre :

- Les joies du monde moldu…

- Le monde moldu… tu connais désormais…

- Les choses changent Hermione. J'adhère au monde moldu et toi, tu trouves ton bonheur dans le journalisme… enfin bonheur est un mot bien faible non ? Mais après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je regrette juste de ne pas l'avoir su avant… Enfin, on ne refait pas le passé.

D'un geste nonchalant, il écrasa sa cigarette au sol et me quitta sans me laisser le temps de lui rétorquer que questions cachotteries, il n'avait pas donné sa part au dragon.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Je sais pas pourquoi, j'avais envie de ce moment entre nos deux "amis". Bonne lecture!_**

Par Merlin, comment faisait-il pour réussir à me faire culpabiliser de cette façon ? Alors que non, après tout je n'avais rien de plus que lui à me reprocher non ? Certes j'avais invité Pierre pour l'unique raison de ne pas me retrouver seule à ce baptême. Unique raison ? J'avais bien du mal à me l'avouer. Pierre était là… pour faire réagir Ron. Et à ce petit jeu, je semblais bien avoir gagné. Oui mais voilà, je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Ronald Weasley et quoique que je pouvais en dire, je n'en étais pas fière. Pire même, ça m'énervait.

Et puis… et puis il y avait un autre problème. Un certain Pierre. Collègue de son état. Qui après cela avait bien le droit de croire qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose qu'un emploi commun entre nous. Oui mais voilà, s'il avait été très compréhensif jusque maintenant, en serait-il de même après ce que j'allais avoir à lui avouer ?

Moins courageuse qu'un serpentard devant le danger, je m'approchais donc de son bureau, en ayant pris soin de m'accompagner d'une tasse de café bien corsé, comme il l'aimait. Je n'avais jamais été pour ce genre de procédés. Mais je devais bien avouer qu'il m'arrangeait à ce moment précis. Oui mais… Pierre était Pierre et savait toujours aussi bien lire dans mes pensées.

Ainsi, il prit la tasse d'un geste nonchalant, trempa ses lèvres à l'intérieur et me présenta un fauteuil en face de lui. Je ne sais combien de temps il resta fixement à me regarder dans le blanc des yeux mais je crus réellement que je n'allais pas avoir ce fichu courage dont j'avais besoin pour lui dire que…

- Ecoute Pierre… je crains que je ne me sois pas comporter avec toi d'une des meilleures façons.

Là, à ce moment précis, il aurait du me dire quelque chose. Ou même simplement réagir, cligner des yeux ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Il aurait du faire quelque chose au lieu de rester là comme un chien de faïence.

- Je… je t'ai utilisé.

- …

- Simplement pour sauver ma fierté en sacrifiant la tienne.

- …

- Mais dis quelque chose nom de Merlin.

- Hermione… tu n'as pas commis le plus grand des crimes non plus. On va pas t'envoyer à Azkaban pour avoir demander à un collègue de t'accompagner à une fête simplement pour impressionner ton ex petit ami. La seule erreur que tu as fait, c'est de toi-même croire que tu ne le valais pas lui ou n'importe qui d'autre.

- Ca n'excuse pas le fait que…

- Tu veux que je te dise Hermione. C'est pas toi qui m'a utilisé. Je dirais même que c'est plutôt le contraire. Toi tu avais besoin de moi mais moi ça m'arrangeait bien d'être avec toi. Ca m'arrangeait bien d'être « utile ». Ne te fais pas un sang de dragon pour ça. Essaye plutôt de t'éclaircir l'esprit sur ce qui t'arrive. Essaye de voir ce que tu veux vraiment. Va le voir lui. Parle avec. Mets les cartes sur table. Et ensuite avises. S'il se trouve qu'effectivement cet homme est celui qu'il te faut. Si tu es sûre que la femme qu'il a épousée n'est pas pour lui alors je t'aiderais encore une fois.

Je ne sais pas quel était ce don que la nature lui avait fourni mais ce soir là, avant de rejoindre mon appartement, je fis un long détour qui me conduisit devant la porte du 15 avenue Eston d'une ville modeste du nord de l'Angleterre.

La main tremblante et le cœur battant à tout rompre, je cognais à la porte de sa maison. L'idée d'être aussi effrayée à l'idée de voir celui qui était censé être mon meilleur ami me fendait littéralement l'âme.

J'aurais sans doute fait demi-tour si je n'avais pas vu sa silhouette massive se dessiner derrière la vitre. En quelques secondes, je le vis apparaître derrière la porte entrouverte, visiblement aussi étonnée que moi de me voir ici.

- Hermione ?!

- Bonsoir.

Il hocha la tête et me regarda sans rien dire. Il attendait sans doute légitimement que je lui donne la raison de ma présence. Mais voilà, moi-même je n'en savais rien.

- Je peux rentrer ?

Au vu de la tête qu'il fit à ce moment, je pense que ceci n'était pas une option qu'il avait envisagée. Et pourtant, après quelques secondes qui semblaient être d'hésitation, il ouvrit complètement la porte, me dévoilant ce que je n'avais pas encore vu : lui avec pour seul vêtement, un caleçon.

Pendant un court instant, je cru réellement que j'étais arrivée dans le sale moment. Vous savez, celui que l'on ne voit que dans les films. Un couple batifolant alors qu'un ami à la mauvaise idée d'arriver à l'improviste. Je recommençais à respirer lorsque je vis le fils de son ami jouer tranquillement dans le salon.

- Je vais… enfin… mettre quelque chose. Me dit-il.

Quelques minutes et il réapparaissait, passant à la hâte un t-shirt blanc en plus de son pantalon.

- Arthur, il est temps d'aller dormir.

- C'est pas vrai, il n'est que…

- Ne joues pas à ça, je sais très bien que tu ne sais pas lire l'heure.

Et moi je crus comprendre que même si en effet l'enfant ne savait pas lire l'heure, il comprenait qu'il aurait du avoir quelques minutes de répit en plus. Seulement si Ron semblait bien calme, il semblait également avoir l'autorité adéquate. L'enfant me fit une bise de politesse et s'éloigna dans les escaliers.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Hermione ?

- Tout va bien. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Parce que selon la Hermione Granger que je connaissais au collège, 20H00 n'est pas une heure pour se balader dans les rues et encore moins pour se rendre dans un lieu si loin de chez elle.

- Mais aujourd'hui Hermione Granger sait transplaner.

- Certes… tu veux manger quelque chose ?


	18. Chapter 18

Ron était devenu un adulte. Voilà ce qui vînt percuter mon esprit alors que je le regardais cuisiner. Il n'avait plus cette allure de gamin peu sûr de lui, il n'avait plus cette démarche d'adolescent qui se demande ce qu'il fait là. Ronald Weasley était devenu un homme sûr de lui. Tout au moins… autant que possible.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant grogner et retirer sa main à la hâte devant la poêle crépitante. Je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner en le voyant porter son doigt à sa bouche et le suçoter comme un enfant. Voilà pourquoi j'appréciais Ron. Il avait toujours le truc pour me contredire dans mes pensées.

- C'est pas drôle 'Mione, je me suis fais mal.

- Je ne riais pas.

- Non, tu souriais. C'est pas mieux… ça veut dire que ça t'amusait mais que tu ne voulais pas que je le sache. Alors je te le dis, c'est pas vraiment drôle.

C'est marrant comme sa voix se faisait paisible, marrant comme ce calme trahissait les propos qu'il venait de tenir.

Instinctivement, je m'approchais de lui et jetais un coup d'œil dans la mixture qui venait de le blesser.

- Je ne suis pas un grand chef… s'excusa-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

Je crois que j'aurais pu ne pas le regarder, j'aurais tout de même remarqué son haussement de sourcils. Lui aussi avait pris cette fâcheuse habitude de ne pas forcément dire le fond de sa pensée en ma présence.

- A quoi tu penses Ron ?

- Je me disais juste que le contraire aurait été étonnant.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ton estomac peut supporter les atrocités que tu lui fais subir que ça doit être le cas pour le mien.

Je vis sa main arrêter de remuer la texture qui mijotait et mon esprit fit malgré lui un petit retour en arrière. Instinctivement, je sentis mes joues rougir au fur et à mesure que j'avais de plus en plus chaud. Et là, il mit le coup fatal lorsque j'essayai de me rattraper.

- Ron, je ne voulais pas dire que…

- … je me doute bien. Tu ne voulais pas dire que ma cuisine était une catastrophe.

Il riait. Ronald Weasley riait et le fait de ne pas comprendre me rendait plus folle encore.

- Nan 'Mione, tu viens de faire une gaffe. Et dire que c'est moi qui suis censé manquer de tact.

- Je… c'est pas vrai du tout !

- Ah non ? Alors tu voulais vraiment dire que…

Voilà, j'étais prise au piège dans mes propres filets. Si je disais non, il gagnait, si j'affirmais ses propos, il gagnait aussi. Alors je me contentai de serrer les dents alors qu'il se remettait à rire de plus belle.

Ce fut presque un soulagement pour moi de le voir mettre la table, presque un soulagement avant de me souvenir que même la bouche pleine, Ron pouvait parler. Je le regardai remplir mon assiette sans même un regard vers moi, faire attention à ne pas mélanger mes légumes avec ma viande, ne pas mettre une seule goutte de sauce en dehors de cette dernière. J'avais presque oublié qu'il avait vécu tout ce temps avec moi, presque oublié qu'il me connaissait si bien.

- Tu peux manger 'Mione… tu ne risques rien, je reconnais encore le sang de chauve-souris et le vinaigre…

- T'as mis du vinaigre là-dedans ?

- J'aurais aimé mais tu n'aimes pas ça.

Comment pouvait-il me dire ça aussi naturellement ? Comment pouvait-il continuer à manger après cette… non-déclaration. Ce n'en était pas une. Après tout, nous avions vécu sept ans ensemble, pas étonnant qu'il se souvienne de ça non ? Et puis… et puis Harry devait le savoir lui aussi.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Tu attends de voir l'effet que cette mixture aura sur moi ?

La seule échappatoire que je pus trouver fut de sourire et de planter ma fourchette dans mon assiette, le regard ailleurs. Trop loin de la pièce d'ailleurs pour que Ron ne remarque pas mon absence.

- Si tu n'aimes pas, je peux te faire autre chose hein…

- Pardon ?

- Je disais… bon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ?

- Rien.

- Ben voyons… tu mens aussi bien que moi. Et t'es bien placée pour savoir que c'est pas peu dire. Quelque chose te tracasse ? C'est sûrement ça de toute façon, vu que tu as pris le risque de faire le déplacement jusqu'ici.

- Alors que tu étais censé m'en vouloir…

- Hein ?

- Oui c'est étrange, la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé, tu étais plutôt froid et distant non ?

- La dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé, tu venais de quitter les bras de ton « collègue ». Et puis, j'ai l'avantage d'être un garçon moi.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- C'est très simple, contrairement à vous, on a la capacité de passer rapidement à autre chose sans remettre de l'huile sur le feu en permanence.

- C'est que ça ne te tenait pas à cœur.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non…

Je retire ce que j'avais pu penser ultérieurement, le Ronald plus sûr de lui commençait déjà à devenir un calvaire. Oui mais voilà, il restait Ron et jamais ma fierté n'aurait pu le laisser gagner sur ce plan là.

- Tu en as épousé une de femme… méfies-toi qu'elle n'ait pas aussi la rancune tenace.

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle dirait quoi de te voir là ? Ta présence est légitime, tu es ma meilleure amie je te rappelle. Et tu viens en temps que telle. A moins que je ne me trompe…

Ces yeux vinrent croiser les miens et pour la énième fois de la soirée, je me sentais bouleversée par cette confiance émanant de lui. Et c'est sans prendre le temps de réfléchir que je lui répondis :

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non…


	19. Chapter 19

Nos yeux se défièrent pendant ce qui me parut être un long moment. Ni lui, ni moi ne jouions plus. Ni lui, ni moi ne mesurions plus la portée des mots qui sortaient de nos bouches.

A ce moment là, je savais que la Hermione que j'avais toujours été jusqu'alors, aurait sans doute pris les rennes pour remettre tout le monde sur le droit chemin. Seulement voilà, je n'avais aucune envie de faire cet effort ce soir là, aucune envie de m'abaisser devant l'homme si sûr de lui qui tentait de voir jusqu'où il allait pouvoir repousser mes limites.

J'avais envie de lui arborer que moi aussi je pouvais jouer, que moi aussi j'étais capable d'être déterminée et entêtée. Même si pour cela, je devais lui montrer ou tout au moins lui démontrer les doutes affectifs que je cachais à son égard.

Ce qui m'inquiétait dans cette histoire, c'était que justement, j'allais devoir me questionner sur ma présence ici. Fini les doutes sur les soi-disant sentiments que j'éprouvais pour mon meilleur ami… Officiellement tout au moins. Car moi-même je ne pouvais me résoudre à croire que mon cœur était pris. A tout dire, j'en étais encore au stade : et si simplement ce regain d'émotions était dû au fait qu'il frôlait l'interdit ? Marié… père d'un enfant…

Indéniablement, il ne pouvait pas être à moi. Et si… et si la femme censée que je représentais, avait un coup de faiblesse. L'envie insensée de faire quelque chose de fou ? D'embrasser Ronald Weasley… de l'aimer sans limite.

- Alors, nous avons un problème, poursuivit-il comme si tout était normal. Je pense en effet, que si tu es là pour autre chose qu'une discussion amicale, cela risque de poser problème à Helen.

- Peut-être est-ce que je veux.

Sans un seul regard pour moi, je vis un sourire cynique déformer son visage. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

- Peut-être… continua-t-il en gardant son regard baissé. Peut-être alors que tu ne me repousserais pas si à cet instant, je m'approchais dangereusement de toi.

- Peut-être même ne t'empêcherais-je pas d'en faire un peu plus.

- T'enlacer… m'interrogea-t-il.

- Poser tes mains sur moi…

Au fur et à mesure que nous échangions nos propos, j'étais comme une proie prise dans ses filets. Il se rapprochait de moi sans que je ne fasse un seul geste de recul. Alors, la question ne se posait plus. Je ne réfléchissais plus à savoir si réellement je le voulais. Loin de moi une certaine moralité. Peu importait, je ne pouvais plus reculer et j'enchaînais dans un souffle :

- T'embrasser…

- Comme si je n'avais attendu que ça depuis le collège.

Je ne sais pourquoi cette phrase agit comme un déclic dans mon esprit. Un peu comme si elle venait de mettre en éveil ces sentiments de frustration qui m'avaient tant de fois envahie lorsque nous étions à Poudlard et que je le voyais batifoler dans les bras de Lav-Lav. Comme si… pour la première fois… je me rendais compte des sentiments que j'éprouvais à l'époque. Comme si je me rendais compte que cette maladie dont je souffrais lorsque je les voyais s'embrasser, portait un nom : la jalousie.

Alors que mon âme rêvait à autre chose, ma bouche n'en fit qu'à sa tête et lui répondit :

- Comme si tu n'étais pas marié.

Il s'arrêta dans son avancement et je vis son regard se baisser. Quelle torture ressentis-je à ce moment là : sentir son souffle si près de moi sans pouvoir en profiter davantage. Une nouvelle fois, son regard se leva sans s'éloigner. Et ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue. Alors, il retourna s'asseoir en prenant soin de ne pas me regarder.

S'en était trop pour moi. La tension redescendue, je semblais me rendre compte de la bêtise que j'avais été sur le point de commettre : forcer mon meilleur ami à tromper sa femme, et me laisser croire que j'entretenais des sentiments à son égard.

- Ron… je pense que je ferais mieux de rentrer.

Il se contenta d'un regard et d'un sourire discret. Alors je pris la direction de la porte et transplana dans le chemin de traverse.

Nulle envie de rentrer chez moi et de me retrouver face à face avec ma mauvaise conscience. Nulle envie de m'apitoyer sur mon sort en me disant que réellement, j'étais pathétique. Mais qui aller voir ? A qui aurais-je le courage de tout dévoiler ? Harry ? Il faisait parti de sa famille désormais et franchement, je n'avais pas envie de dévoiler mon pathétisme à un homme qui avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie à être pourchassé par le plus grand mage noir. Rien que ça.

Parfois, on se dit que le hasard fait bien les choses et parfois… parfois on est effrayé par ce même hasard. Ce fut mon cas lorsque je vis apparaître la silhouette de Pierre, complètement endimanché. Mon premier réflexe fut de me cacher. Avant de me rendre compte que nous n'étions que deux dans ce coin du chemin. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva :

- Hermione ?

- Pierre ?!

Certes mon imitation de l'étonnée n'était pas des plus réaliste mais c'est ce que j'avais de mieux sous ma cape.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me devança-t-il.

- Hum… je… enfin…

C'est sans doute là que mon esprit me revînt. Un costume des plus classes, un après rasage qui valait son quota de Galions et des chaussures qui reflétaient parfaitement mon visage.

- Oh… un rendez-vous galant ?

- Je ne peux rien te cacher.

- En effet…

Son regard s'était soudainement assombrie et m'inquiéta par la même occasion. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et j'en fus assurée lorsqu'il me dit :

- Je suis désolé Hermione. Il se fait tard, je pense que je devrais rentrer.

J'acquiesçais malgré moi, répondais à son signe de la main et suivais son exemple en transplanant devant chez moi.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Juste un ti mot pour vous remercier d'être encore là à me supporter; pour vous dire que suite à la fin de "l'enfant d'une autre" j'ai commencé une autre fic Lily/James "Algèbre Potterienne"; et puis... ah oui, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, ça serait sympathique de vous inscrire sur le forum via ma page! Voilà sur ce, let's go!_**

Je savais que le reste de ma soirée ne pouvait pas se passer au mieux après ce que je venais de vivre. Alors, je m'étais décidée à sauver au maximum ce qu'il en restait. Je me préparai une tasse de thé brûlante auquel j'y ajoutai un sucre et demi. J'allai chercher mon vieux duvet et m'emmitouflai à l'intérieur. Puis, je m'installai confortablement dans mon vieux fauteuil, prenant soin de faire face à la fenêtre entrouverte. Là, je tendais la main pour attraper ce livre que je m'étais tant de fois jurer de finir. Un livre culte pour tout bon moldu qui avait fait défaut à ma vie. Je comptais sur ce bon Oscar Wilde pour apaiser ma soirée. Je comptais sur Dorian Gray pour me démontrer que le pathétisme dont j'avais fait part était des moindres.

Seulement, à peine avais-je pu m'enfouir dans ses lignes que j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Un bruit sourd qui me fit à peine sursauter. Pourtant, le premier réflexe que j'eu, fut de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui prônait au dessus de la porte. Minuit… qui pouvait avoir l'idée de venir me voir à cette heure là ? Pendant un très cours instant, je m'en voulu d'espérer que ce fut lui. Je m'en voulu de croire que derrière la porte pouvait se cacher la silhouette massive de Ron.

Un autre coup retentit et je me levai dans un soupir. Alors, je jetai un coup d'œil par le judas et vit le visage tendu de Pierre. Jamais je ne l'avais vu venir me rendre visite sans que je ne l'aie préalablement invité.

- Pierre ?!

- Hermione… je… je suis navré de venir sans prévenir… et aussi tard mais… j'avais… enfin, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Besoin de me parler ?! Pierre était de ceux qui écoutaient sans interrompre, il n'était pas de ceux qui se dévoilaient. Là, je sus que quelque chose d'important c'était passé. Où allait se passer.

D'un geste de la main, je l'invitai à venir s'asseoir et je refis chauffer de l'eau d'un geste de la baguette. Bizarrement, et je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi, je n'étais pas réellement pressée d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Alors oui j'avoue, je tentai de ralentir au maximum mes actes. Seulement voilà, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je me retrouvai assise près de lui, essayant de ne pas me laisser troubler par le bleu profond de ses yeux.

- Ecoute Hermione, j'ai longtemps pesé le pour et le contre. Mais… mais je pense que si ça avait été le cas inverse, j'aurais voulu que tu m'en informes.

Que voulait-il que je réponde à ça ? Je me contentai d'acquiescer pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits dans une lampée de boisson brûlante.

- Je… je suis sortie… avec une femme ce soir.

- Je le sais.

Je ne sais pourquoi je lui répondis cela aussi rapidement. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais que ceci n'était pas le fond du problème. A vrai dire, ce n'en était pas un. Puis, je le vis froncer ses sourcils et hocher négativement la tête avant de reprendre bien trop calmement :

- Hermione… ce n'est pas n'importe quelle femme. Et ce n'était pas non plus n'importe quelle sortie.

A cet instant, je me découvris une nature plus que naïve. J'osai croire un court moment qu'il allait me dire qu'il était amoureux et qu'il avait pris la décision de se marier. J'osai croire que le seul problème que j'allais y voir était mon état de célibataire endurcie par le mariage de mon ex. Et pourtant…

- Tu as bien été voir Ron ce soir ?

Pourquoi cette question ? Pourquoi en venir à moi aussi rapidement ?

- Oui… comme tu me l'avais conseillé d'ailleurs, répondis-je méfiante.

- Oui… comme je te l'avais conseillé. Tu y as vu sa femme ?

- Non… Non, elle n'était pas là.

- Et tu sais où elle était ?

Comme coupée en plein vol, je scrutais son regard sans oser comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dévoiler.

- Je ne sais pas non.

- Hermione… si je t'ai en effet demandé d'aller le voir… C'est parce que j'espérais que tu allais comprendre que… enfin je voulais que tu le découvres par toi-même.

- Je crois que je ne te suis pas.

- Je pense que si au contraire. Hermione… ce soir, la femme qui me tenait compagnie était Helen.

J'avais toujours été persuadée que la certitude était bien pire que le doute. L'un rendait l'espoir, l'autre le tuait. Partagée entre deux sentiments contradictoires, j'avais égoïstement cette opportunité d'avoir Ron, cette certitude qu'il n'était pas plus heureux que moi en amour et la tristesse de voir mon meilleur ami trompé de la sorte.

- Et alors, répondis-je naïvement. Elle a le droit d'avoir des amis.

- Ne joue pas à ça. Tu es une femme brillante.

- Ca fait longtemps ?

- Que nous sortons ensemble, quelques heures. Que nous nous voyons régulièrement, quelques semaines. Mais je ne sais pas si Ron est au courant.

- Il ne l'est pas.

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, alors que je me rappelais la manière dont Ron m'avait repoussé lorsque j'avais énoncé son mariage. Pierre hocha une nouvelle fois négativement sa tête, et je sus à ce moment précis qu'il en était persuadé bien avant que je ne le confirme. Alors, il ne me restait plus qu'un dilemme à résoudre : faire en sorte ou pas que Ron se rende compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Et toi, ça ne te dérange pas de batifoler avec une femme mariée ?

- Veux-tu que je te retourne la question ?

Voilà la manière dont il m'avait bloqué.

- En tout cas, je ne manquerais pas de lui en toucher gentiment un mot… Mais je reste sur ma position… si c'est arrivé, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas.

_**Eh eh! Tu vas où là? Direction page d'acceuil et forum! Bonne visite ;o)**_


	21. Chapter 21

J'avais laissé passer quelques jours depuis la révélation que m'avait fait Pierre et je m'en sentais que plus mal de jours en jours. Je m'en voulais de laisser passer autant de temps avant de faire ce que toute bonne amie aurait fait depuis un bon moment, mais réellement, je ne me sentais pas prête à assumer la situation dans laquelle ça allait me mettre.

Ce jour là, je tentais de griffonner un article dont personne d'autre que moi avait voulu, l'esprit tourmenté par une silhouette que je venais de voir passer par la fenêtre entrouverte. J'avais beau ne l'avoir vu que quelques secondes, le trouble fut le même que si je l'avais fixé un long moment. Et déjà, Pierre avait perçu mon mal-être.

- As-tu été le voir ?

- Qui ça ? Le défiai-je inutilement.

- L'homme que tu viens de voir passer par la fenêtre de ton bureau, Hermione.

- Je…

Impossible de faire sortir ce fichu mot de ma bouche, je me contentai d'hocher la tête alors qu'il poussait sa chaise face à mon bureau, face à moi.

- Tu ne sais pas si tu vas le faire n'est-ce pas ?

- Que ferais-tu toi ?

- En prenant en compte le fait que tu le connais depuis votre enfance, que de ce fait, tu dois le connaître mieux que personne. Je prendrais le risque de me mettre un instant à sa place, et réfléchirais à ce que je voudrais que l'on me dise dans ce cas là

- C'est bien le problème, je ne sais pas… enfin… bien sûr que je voudrais être mis au courant mais peut-être pas par… par la personne qui… bref.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et une nouvelle fois, je me sentis plus pitoyable que jamais. Il avait l'air si serein que j'avais l'impression de le décevoir par mes propos si puérils quand j'y pense. Peut-être étais-je réellement une bien mauvaise amie qui ne pensait qu'à son propre confort.

- Hermione… ce que j'en pense, c'est qu'il te reste dix minutes avant la fin officielle de ta journée, et que personne ne t'en voudra réellement si tu ne fais pas tes deux heures journalières supplémentaires.

Je sais qu'il avait raison, mais j'étais Hermione Granger et mon esprit restait le même. Jamais je ne devais se faire rencontrer ma vie professionnelle et ma vie affective. Alors, mon regard se baissa vers la plume qui trempait encore dans l'encre, et je le vis faire disparaître le tout dans un :

- Le décret sur les elfes de maison t'attendra bien jusque demain. Ca fait des millénaires que c'est ainsi, tu ne changeras pas tout en une soirée non ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu travailles sur ça ? Alors une journée de plus ou de moins…

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard de reproche. Comme tout sorcier, il ne comprenait pas mon obstination à vouloir sauver les elfes de maison de leur état d'esclaves.

Seulement voilà, dehors une silhouette s'éloignait de plus en plus. En une fraction de secondes, j'avais jeté ma cape sur mon épaule et je quittais les bureaux sous le regard médusé de mes employés. J'osais à peine imaginer ce qu'ils devaient penser de leur patronne.

On avait beau être en pleine semaine, le chemin de Traverse était bondé en cette fin de journée. Et j'avais beau regarder de gauche à droite, il n'y avait nulle part la trace de Ron. Mon premier réflexe fut d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du magasin de quidditch, seulement, à part des enfants pas plus hauts que trois pommes, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un adulte. Puis, je me dirigeai vers la boutique de bonbons la plus proche et là encore, il n'y avait personne. Enfin, je vis apparaître devant moi le glacier Florian Fortarôme, sur le moment, je fus persuadée que réellement, il s'agissait du seul endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Seulement, à peine avais-je jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la boutique que je vis son reflet bien autre part. Ron n'était plus un enfant et j'avais cette fichue tendance à l'oublier. Il se dirigeait vers un endroit tout autre : le chaudron baveur.

Ce moment fut sans doute le plus humiliant de la journée : celui où, comme une adolescente, je courrais derrière mon meilleure ami en hurlant son prénom agrémenté de « ouhou » inaudibles venant de moi.

Il se retourna alors avant d'avoir pu entrer dans son pub, l'air stupéfié. Bientôt, un sourire vînt trahir ce qu'il pensait et sa voix ne put qu'affirmer ma sensation.

- Hermione ? Depuis quand tu hulules ?

- Depuis quand tu connais ce mot ?

- Ahah ! C'est bien toi ça ! Quand je dis un truc qui ne te plaît pas, il faut que tu deviennes méchante.

- Ca va, excuses-moi.

- Sérieusement tu hululais ! Hermione Granger qui hulule.

- C'est bon, je retire mes excuses.

- Ca va 'Mione, le prend pas mal. Je suis juste étonné, c'est tout. Tu voulais me voir alors ?

- Euh… non.

Je vis son sourcil se arquer et je sus qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

- Donc tu hululais pour quoi ?

- Je ne hululais pas ! Je t'ai vu passer et ça ne se fait pas de ne pas dire bonjour quand on voit quelqu'un qu'on connaît.

- Oh… bah bonjour alors.

- Bonjour.

Rectification, me voir courir en hurlant le prénom de mon ami, n'était finalement rien comparé à ce moment là. Visiblement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire et réellement, je commençais à regretter mon excès de témérité.

- On va manger une glace.

- Une glace ?!

- Oui, Ron, j'ai envie d'une glace.

Ses yeux parcoururent mon corps de haut en bas et je sentis des frissons m'envahirent en même temps que mes joues prenaient une couleur rouge. Merlin merci, il coupa bien vite à cet état de gêne intense.

- Bien, allons pour une glace.

Nous refaisions le chemin en sens inverse et je cru sentir mon coeur s'arrêter de battre lorsque je vis le visage de Florian apparaître. Apparemment réjouie, je ne pus que subir lorsque je l'entendis me dire :

- Ah, on dirait que vous avez trouvé la personne que vous cherchiez.

J'évitais de croiser le regard de Ron et continuais à avancer jusqu'à une table bien à l'écart.

- Tu as une drôle de façon de croiser les gens par hasard toi…

- Je t'ai réellement croisé par hasard, Ron. Je… t'ai vu et j'ai du te chercher…

- Oui, question de politesse. Je comprends…

Quelque chose dans son sourire moqueur me disait qu'il n'allait pas en rester là avec cette histoire. Mais pour le moment, j'avais quelque chose de plus délicat à lui annoncer…


	22. Chapter 22

**_Plus que deux petits chapitres et un epilogue... Merci de l'avoir suivi. Oh et pensez à vous inscrire sur le forum (via ma page perso) ça me ferait plaisir. Et pour ceux qui le sont déjà, mis en place du jeu Killer, pensez à aller voir!_**

**_Sur ce, let's go!_**

Machinalement, je plongeais ma cuillère dans la crème glacée, le regard totalement perdu. Je ne savais par quoi commencer et surtout, j'étais incapable de trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour lancer le sujet. Un instant, je cru même que je ne lui dévoilerais rien de ce qui pesait désormais tant sur ma conscience.

Et puis… et puis il y avait ce regard que Ron posait sur moi. Ce regard que je ne percevais qu'en diagonale et qui pourtant, me gênait allégrement. En une fraction de secondes, et sans laisser de place aux remords, je demandais un peu vivement, il faut bien l'avouer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Cette fois, je tournais enfin la tête pour le voir de face et ne pus qu'être gênée en remarquant qu'en fait, il lorgnait plus sur ma glace que sur mon visage. Humiliant quand j'y pense, la nourriture avait plus d'attrait que sa meilleure amie. Mais aux vues de ce que j'allais avoir à lui dire, je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui en tenir rancune.

Il leva ses yeux, comme un enfant prit en faute et, je retrouvais la malice qui les animait lorsque nous étions au collège. Comme il savait si bien le faire, avec ce regain d'innocence dans la voix, il me dit :

- J'ai toujours voulu goûter la glace à la violette.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en as pas pris une ?

- Parce que quand je viens chez Florian Fortarôme, c'est pour manger une glace à la fraise, pas à la violette.

D'une logique imparable, tout du moins pour lui. Il plongea sa propre cuillère dans sa substance rouge et feint de déjà penser à autre chose. Si j'avais appris à connaître certaines choses chez lui, il y en avait qu'il avait dû apprendre chez moi. Je ne pus d'ailleurs m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer :

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas partager ma nourriture.

- Oui, je le sais.

Seulement, je le connaissais trop bien pour espérer qu'il allait en rester là. Certes, j'aurais pu attendre mais à quoi bon, le résultat allait être le même. Il allait arriver à ses fins. Soupirant, je poussais ma coupe vers lui et en fut finalement bien contente. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire ainsi. Sourire comme un enfant. Il avait réellement plus sa place ici que dans le pub qu'il voulait rejoindre.

- Alors ? Verdict ? Lui lançais-je en le regardant se servir une seconde fois.

- Hum… je dirais… comme toi.

- Comment ça comme moi ?

- Elle est comme toi. Totalement indescriptible. On se dit qu'on ne peut pas aimer un parfum de fleurs… c'est trop subtile. Et pourtant, on se plait à en chercher le goût. Je dirais même qu'on ne s'en lasse pas. Etrange… c'est ça, étrangement attirant.

Une idiote. Voilà à quoi je devais ressembler à ce moment là. J'essayais de me convaincre qu'il ne parlait que de la glace et que je ne pouvais pas y voir la moindre allusion à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour moi, tout en prenant l'air intéressée sur ce qu'il venait de me dire. Un discours sur une glace pouvait-il l'être ? Certes non, et pourtant, son observation venait de me faire frémir. J'aurais voulu entendre ces mots dans un autre endroit que celui-ci. Etre sûre de ce que je pouvais en déduire. Seulement, si Ron pouvait être surprenant, il n'en restait pas moins maître dans l'art de changer du tout au tout. Ainsi, je le vis repousser la coupe vers moi et me lancer sur un tout autre ton :

- Alors, pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

- Je ne te cher…

- Bien, bien…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ce simple geste eu l'effet de m'exaspérer bien plus vite qu'un livre auquel il manquerait une page.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on bouge un peu ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je jetais un regard suspect vers sa glace non finie et il se sentit obligé de se justifier :

- Je n'ai plus très faim. Envie de prendre l'air. Une ballade au parc ça te dit ?

Je ne pouvais réellement pas dire que cela m'enchantait. Il était déjà bien dur de dire ce que j'avais à dire en étant assise à un mètre de lui, alors le faire dans un endroit ampli de sorciers et de canards…

Je plongeai ma main dans ma cape pour en sortir de quoi payer ma glace, lorsqu'il me dépassa et s'en chargea à ma place. Il avait beau savoir que je détestais le voir faire ça, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'en amusait. D'ailleurs, il le su à mon air renfrogné et ne se priva d'empirer la situation dans un :

- Voyons Hermione… J'ai plus mangé de ta glace que tu ne l'as fais toi-même.

Inutile de répondre à ça, je devais me concentrer sur ma mission. Alors, je le laissais tenir mon bras alors que nous transplanions un peu plus loin, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne.

J'avais toujours aimé les parcs et ce, quelque soit la saison. Je les avais toujours aimé parce qu'il s'agissait d'un des seuls endroits où l'esprit devenait réellement libre. Un peu comme une bulle au milieu d'une ville. Un havre de paix. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Peut-être était-ce l'endroit qu'il me fallait. Si seulement il n'avait pas décidé de ce moment pour m'arrêter devant un parc à canards en prenant soin de se poster derrière moi et de… quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer… poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

- J'ai toujours aimé les regarder, me dit-il. Enfin, jusqu'à ce nous soyons en pénurie de pain et que les jumeaux décrètent que leur frère devait être un bon ustensile à jeter aux canards.

Plus fort que moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer. Oui c'est ça, pouffer. Moi qui méprisais tout ceux qui avait le malheur de le faire… Je redevenais adolescente.

- Ah, ça te fait rire, hein ?

- Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi… Je t'imagine flottant parmi les canards…

- Ah oui ?

Je sentais ses mains descendre sur mon corps et je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas céder à la panique et perdre pied.

- Tes bras battant l'eau pendant que ta mère court après tes frères.

- Vraiment très drôle ?

- Vraiment…

Cette fois, il avait atteint mes hanches et des frissons venaient envahir mon corps tout entier. D'ici quelques secondes, je n'allais plus être capable de réagir.

- Je me demande si tu trouverais ça toujours aussi drôle si…

Je sentis ses doigts se resserrer un peu plus et d'un seul coup, mon corps bascula en avant, alors que ses bras me retenaient. Il avait réussi… j'avais réellement cru qu'il me jetait dans cette mare glaciale. Seulement, si je restais là… si ses mains continuaient à frôler ma peau, je ne pourrais plus répondre de mes mouvements. Alors, mes jambes se mirent à courir et mes lèvres à sourire alors que je l'entendais me suivre en riant lui aussi.

Nous étions des gosses. Des enfants jouant au chat et à la souris. Pour de vrai.

Je riais comme une folle à le savoir si près de moi. Je glissais dans l'herbe et l'air peinait à rentrer dans mes poumons. Pourtant j'étais bien.

Je savais que lui aussi, sinon pourquoi ferait-il durer le jeu aussi longtemps. Joueur de quidditch, il avait de l'endurance et moi… moi je n'avais jamais été sportive et je ne pensais pas courir très vite.

Et puis finalement, lorsqu'il en eut marre d'uniquement me frôler, je sentis sa main prendre la mienne alors que je tombais au sol.

Nous étions là, comme deux adolescents, lui sur moi sans que l'un de nous n'en ressente la moindre gêne.

- Hermione… tu sais comment fini ce genre de chose généralement ?

Bien sûr que je le savais… je le savais mais je n'eu le temps de répondre car déjà, mes yeux se fermaient alors que ses lèvres venaient toucher les miennes.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti de baisers plus doux que celui-là. Ses lèvres frôlaient à peine les miennes, comme pour ne pas les brusquer. Seulement, c'était plus fort que nous. Nos bouches s'entrouvrirent et notre baiser perdit de sa chasteté.

Perdus dans un monde à part, rien n'aurait pu nous faire revenir sur terre. Pas même les fines gouttelettes de pluie qui venaient nous mouiller l'un et l'autre. Puis, quand il rompit notre baiser, un énorme poids sembla redescendre sur mes épaules. Nous avions agis comme des enfants, nous embrassant dans un parc si peuplé. Je venais de faire avec lui, ce que je m'étais promis de lui dénoncer.

- Tu peux peut-être me dire pourquoi tu me cherchais maintenant ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance Ron.

Ou peut-être en avait-ce de trop.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Voilà, avant-dernier chapitre. Ca fait tout bizarre :'( Good read tout de même..._**

J'avais souvent entendu Molly dire à Harry qu'il faisait parti de la famille, c'était vrai dans tous les cas. Je l'avais plus rarement entendu me faire la même réflexion. Pourtant, je ne sais pourquoi ce jour là, elle m'avait invité à un de leurs repas improvisés dans le jardin. J'avais longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, sachant pertinemment que je ne saurais sans doute pas faire comme si de rien n'était devant Ron. Sans oublier la présence quasi certaine de sa femme au repas. Après tout, à elle aussi Molly avait du dire « Bienvenue dans la famille ».

Seulement voilà. Je ne pouvais me porter aux abonnés absents sans que Ron ne se pose des questions. Et puis surtout… surtout, il y avait eu cette discussion avec Pierre. Je m'étais totalement plantée. Helen ne serait pas là, préférant la présence de son amant à celui de son mari, ils avaient décidé de passer leur journée à la campagne (un peu comme nous en fait).

Il était clair que cette révélation me dégoûtait au plus haut point et désormais, je n'étais plus vraiment honteuse de notre baiser, mais plus du fait de ne lui avoir rien dis au sujet de la tromperie.

Ainsi, je débarquais à l'orée du Terrier, voyant déjà au loin les figures agitées de la famille. Comme si chez eux, chaque jour méritait d'être fêté. Avais-je réellement le droit de gâcher… un jour bien ordinaire quand j'y pense.

A peine eus-je franchi la limite du jardin que déjà les bras de Molly venaient m'encercler, me rendant plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Pouvait-elle être au courant de quoi que ce soit ? J'en arrivais à en douter lorsqu'elle me proposa sans tact de m'asseoir aux côtés de Ron. Celui-là n'était pas encore là et ce qu'il y avait de gênant, c'était la manière dont la maîtresse des lieux, s'amusait à éloigner tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de poser leurs fesses juste à côté de côté de moi.

Seulement voilà, Ron n'était pas des plus ponctuels et ainsi, le repas commença sans qu'il n'ait fait son apparition. Je me retrouvais en bout de table, sans personne à mes côtés. J'en commençais à regretter ma décision de venir ici, lorsque enfin, il transplana juste à côté de nous, me faisant sursauter au passage et arrachant un cri au bébé Potter. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès des parents et boucha ses oreilles alors que sa mère lui rappelait pour la énième fois qu'il ne devait pas transplaner si près de la maison. Il l'embrassa comme si de rien n'était et en fit de même avec sa sœur.

Malgré moi, je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. Comment allait-il réagir ? Comment pouvais-je réagir ? C'était la première fois que nous retrouvions tous les deux en présence d'autres personnes depuis le… coup de faiblesse.

Seulement, il se contenta de me faire la bise comme il venait de le faire avec sa sœur et de me glisser un : « Ca va ? » auquel je répondis par un hochement de tête. Je fus incapable de dire quoique ce soit pendant la suite du repas. Étais-je déçue ? Pouvais-je l'être ? Avais-je pu croire un instant que nos retrouvailles allaient se passer d'une manière autre ? Il était marié, je ne pouvais, ne devais pas l'oublier. Même si sa femme était en ce moment même en train de batifoler dans les bras d'un autre.

Je devais me faire à l'idée. Ron l'aimait et notre baiser n'était qu'un défi… Voilà un défi. Comme il s'en passait bien des fois entre deux meilleurs amis. Seulement, à peine ses pensées eurent franchis mon esprit qu'elles furent démenties par l'arrivée impromptue d'une main sur mes cuisses. Comment pouvait-il ?

Je levais mes yeux et le voyais continuer sa conversation comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, personne ne pouvait le voir mais… que pouvais-je bien faire ?

Et puis, vînt la fin du dîner et Ron décida qu'il pouvait donner un coup de baguette pour aider à débarrasser la table. Il commença donc son balai aérien, en faisant léviter les chaises jusqu'au hangar pendant que nous rangions la vaisselle. Il ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer :

- Tu vois Hermione, j'ai enfin appris que c'était leviosa et pas leviosaaaaaaaa.

Il avait une de ses mémoires qui m'étonnait encore, pour quelqu'un qui mettait trois heures à apprendre une leçon de métamorphose. Mais tout était sans doute trop beau. Car à la dernière chaise, ce fut un boucan pas possible qui se propagea de la pièce. Nous nous regardâmes un instant avant d'éclater de rire pendant que Ron, bougonnant, courrait vers le hangar. Certes, j'étais hilare mais pas méchante. Alors je fis signe aux autres membres que j'allais l'aider et qu'ils pouvaient vaquer à leurs occupations. Je ne savais pas dans quoi je me lançais.

A peine eu-je franchis la porte que je l'entendais murmurer distinctement :

- Collaporta.

Je me retrouvais donc enfermée dans une pièce close, et totalement bien rangée avec pour seule compagnie, la personne que j'aurais dû essayer d'éviter au maximum.

Je ne le vis pas s'approcher d'ailleurs, à peine sentis-je ses mains glisser sur mes épaules et sa bouche taquiner mon cou. J'allais perdre pied s'il continuait ainsi. Alors je lui fis remarquer :

- Tu as mis tout ça en place juste pour…

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je ne savais toujours pas utiliser le sort de lévitation ?

- Je pensais que tu étais resté maladroit, voilà tout.

Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, dire ce qu'il me passait par la tête, ses mains ne se décollaient pas de mon corps et sa bouche me faisait plus envie que jamais. Rapidement, je ne pus plus écouter ma raison et je me retournais pour lui rendre ses baisers. Sa réaction fut des plus violentes, commandée par son désir tout d'un coup libéré. Je me retrouvais le long d'un mur, ses mains franchissant des barrières qu'il n'avait encore jamais explorées.

Seulement, bien que j'appréciais ce moment, je n'arrivais plus à m'empêcher de penser et bientôt, la vision d'Helen freina mes gestes. Il s'en rendit compte, s'éloigna et me regarda.

- Tu l'aimes ? Helen, tu l'aimes ?

- Je… je l'ai aimé. Bien sûr. C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes mariés, que nous avons eu un enfant et que j'élève son premier fils comme si c'était le mien.

Je ne savais quoi dire ni par où commencer. Et Merlin merci, il sut lire dans mon regard comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors il tira deux caisses et m'invita à m'asseoir face à lui. Là, il reprit d'une voix étrangement rauque :

- Tu veux tout savoir n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est légitime je pense non ?

- En effet. J'aurais dû te dire tout ça il y a bien longtemps.

Je savais dans l'intonation de sa voix que ce qui allait se passer allait tout changer. Je savais que quelque part, je ne l'accepterais pas. Alors, je baissais mon regard tandis qu'il commençait son long récit.

- Tout d'abord… il est peut-être temps que tu saches que j'étais… totalement épris de toi au temps du collège. Totalement, avidement, follement et jalousement. Tellement d'ailleurs que je ne voulais surtout pas que ça se voit de peur de perdre toute ma fierté envers toi. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. Trop de temps, tu étais déjà partie loin d'ici. Alors je me suis dis que finalement, il était inutile de me faire souffrir comme ça et que si tu étais partie, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne qui te donnait une raison valable de rester ici.

Je restais comme soufflée par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Les souvenirs de nos nombreuses disputes remontaient à la surface et pour la première fois, j'eus cette impression ravageuse d'avoir perdu mon temps.

- Je n'étais que ton meilleur ami et puis, c'était déjà pas si mal. Puis j'ai rencontré Helen… tout à fait par hasard. Je l'ai arrêté dans une rue parce que je m'étais perdu du côté moldu. Elle m'a raccompagné. Je l'ai remercié et nous avons continué à nous voir régulièrement. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre mais le feeling passait bien entre nous. Et puis nous avons finis par nous marier et par avoir notre petit garçon. Nous avions une vie bien rodée. J'avais un enfant et Merlin sait si j'avais attendu ce moment, je m'occupais également de son fils pendant qu'elle était au boulot. Quel emploi. Elle est hôtesse de l'air et par conséquent, est rarement à la maison. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. On s'est détaché aussi vite qu'on s'était attaché. Ce n'était plus un leurre d'avoir des emplois aussi encombrants.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis alors ?

- Parce que… parce que j'aurais voulu plus que te le dire, j'aurais voulu que tu vives ça avec moi. J'aurais voulu que tu sois la marraine de mon fils. Et que tu sois là pour que je te raconte toutes les anecdotes. Je crois…que je t'en voulais plus que jamais d'être partie. Et puis au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, je me disais qu'il était trop tard et que j'aurais bien le temps de te le dire quand tu rentrerais. Ce qui est arrivé.

Une nouvelle fois, je me trouvais incapable de parler. Incapable de réfléchir convenablement, la force de ses propos me paralysant littéralement.

- Quand je t'ai revu ce jour là, sur le chemin de traverse. J'ai eu l'impression que tu n'étais jamais partie. Comme si tout était arrivé du jour au lendemain. Je retrouvais toutes les sensations que j'avais à l'époque lorsque je te regardais. L'impression d'être totalement idiot. Mais voilà, j'avais réellement une autre vie et je ne me sentais pas capable, à cet instant, de mélanger les deux.

- Tu… tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. L'aimes-tu ?

- Je l'ai aimé. Mais nous refaisons notre vie. Elle… elle est en train de déménager. Hermione je…

- Quand seras-tu capable d'arrêter de me cacher des choses ? Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance.

Plus fort que moi… bien plus fort, bien trop fort pour que je puisse une nouvelle fois croiser son regard. Il m'avait menti, et par cela, avait bouffé des longues heures de ma vie, passées à m'inquiéter pour lui, pour eux à me sentir réellement pitoyable.

Je m'étais levée et avais transplané.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Last chap, je vous mets l'épilogue tout de suite. Merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette... 17ème fic? Et puis pour finir, je vous donne rendez-vous sur le forum pour la mise en place du jeu du Killer. Avis aux amateurs! Bonne lecture!_**

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais pris des vacances sans même avoir prévenu à l'avance. Pour la première fois de ma vie, même travailler n'arrivait à apaiser mon esprit. Je restais des heures lovée dans mon fauteuil à regarder les nuages. Pour la seconde fois depuis que j'étais revenue en Angleterre, je me sentais trahie par celui qui était finalement bien plus que mon ami. Oui voilà ce qui était le pire, j'admettais enfin que Ron n'était pas que mon meilleur ami et s'en était que plus douloureux.

Pourquoi avait-il mis à cœur de me cacher tant de choses ? Pourquoi juste au moment où enfin on réussissait à se trouver ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il rencontre cette fille et essaye de m'épargner la douleur de me savoir seule et unique célibataire du trio que nous formions ?

Je lui en voulais de m'avoir laissé la possibilité de me croire tellement égoïste à me délecter de ses lèvres alors qu'elles appartenaient à une autre. Une autre qui était la mère de son fils. Je lui en voulais tellement de m'avoir donné si mauvaise conscience, simplement pour le préserver lui. Qu'en avait-il fait ?

Egoïstement, méchamment, je me retenais de lui dire que sa vie avait été un fiasco, je me retenais de lui dire qu'il n'avait rien réussi de plus que moi, que je n'avais pas à l'envier mais sottement, je n'arrivais même pas à m'en convaincre moi-même.

Inutile de préciser qu'il était la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir. Inutile de préciser l'état dans lequel j'étais lorsque je me rendis compte que c'était lui qui venait de frapper à ma porte si promptement. Seulement voilà, j'étais bien décidée à ne pas céder à autre chose que mon envie de fureur. La porte resta close alors que je balançais dessus un de mes livres les plus épais.

- 'Mione, je ne suis pas décidé à te laisser partir une fois de plus.

- Si tu n'as que ça à faire de ta vie ! Et mon prénom c'est Hermione !

- Je resterais là… quand tu penseras pouvoir me laisser une chance de m'expliquer, alors tu me trouveras là.

J'entendis son dos frapper le long du mur alors que probablement, il venait de s'y adosser. Quant à moi, je jetais une nouvelle trouvaille le long de la porte, en proie à une crise de nerf.

Cette soirée fut l'une des plus longues de ma vie. Je n'osais sortir de chez moi par peur de le trouver là, mais le silence pesant me faisait redouter ce que malgré mon état d'esprit, je ne pouvais concevoir. Il ne pouvait déjà être parti. Les heures avançaient et parfois, durant quelques secondes d'affilées, j'étais capable d'oublier qu'il se trouvait là. Parfois, j'arrivais à fermer les yeux et à m'endormir avant qu'un sursaut de larmes ne vienne mourir dans ma gorge en me faisant suffoquer.

Puis, la fatigue morale aidant amplement, je me surpris à rouvrir les yeux alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Un coup d'œil à ma montre et je sus que mon calvaire s'était finalement achevé. La nuit portant conseil, les larmes avaient disparu de mes yeux, laissant à peine quelques traces sur mes joues. Seules mes lèvres salées me laissaient le souvenir de les avoir senti couler.

Je ne pouvais rester là. De nouveau, je me sentis revivre, je me sentis redevenir la Hermione que j'avais toujours été. Celle qui savait qu'elle n'aurait rien de bon à rester cloîtrée chez elle. Alors je m'habillais après avoir pris une longue douche froide et me décidait à arpenter le chemin de traverse. Juste pour la sensation que cela procure de se savoir existante au milieu d'autres personnes. Après tout, comme on le disait : On ne peut être un que parmi des milliers.

Seulement, à peine avais-je ouvert ma porte que je le vis, assis sur le palier, ses yeux cherchant les miens. En un instant, je l'avais refermé, et me laissais moi aussi tomber le long du mur. De nouveau, j'étais faible bien faible.

- Hermione, je t'en pris…

Entendre sa voix ne fit qu'amplifier mon amertume. Il l'avait fait. Il était resté là toute une nuit, attendant patiemment que j'apparaisse et moi, moi je l'avais oublié.

- Tu sais très bien que je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que je puisse enfin te parler.

Machinalement, mon visage se tourna vers l'endroit où je devinais le sien derrière la cloison.

- Pourquoi me fais-tu ça Ron ! Tu ne vois pas que tu me fais souffrir ! Vas-t-en…

- Non, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne ferai pas cette erreur. Laisse-moi te parler Hermione. Laisse moi au moins essayer de te retenir. Si réellement il s'avère que je n'ai rien à faire ici alors je partirais.

- Sois-en certain. Vas-t-en !

- Je ne pourrai l'être. Je ne pourrai jamais être certain que d'une seule chose avec toi. Et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en rendre compte alors ça serait injuste que tu me prives de la possibilité de te le faire comprendre.

- Pourquoi Ron ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu compliques toujours tout ! Il suffirait que tu t'en ailles ! Que tu t'en ailles et que tu me donnes une chance d'oublier tout ça…

Moi qui m'attendais à le voir riposter, fus surprise de me cogner à un mur de silence. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de finalement répondre :

- Bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je vais m'en aller.

- C'est ce que je veux !

- Mais avant… avant laisse moi te dire que… Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus cette situation et si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais préféré ne pas tomber amoureux de ma meilleure amie. Parce que c'est inutile d'essayer de cacher ce mot Hermione. Oui je t'aime et c'est pas en le reniant qu'on va faire avancer les choses. Tu te sens trahie et je peux le comprendre, je t'ai caché des tas de choses parce que… Si… si je ne t'ai rien dis de ma rupture c'est que… c'est que j'en avais honte Hermione. Je ne voulais pas te laisser croire que j'étais le genre de mec qui foirait tout dans sa vie. Le genre de mec qui n'était même pas capable de s'occuper de sa femme. Et puis… toi non plus tu ne voulais pas me laisser penser que j'étais ce genre d'homme. Sinon, pourquoi m'aurais-tu caché que ma femme sortait avec ton ex petit ami ?

Ses mots finissaient à peine de ravager ma fierté que je l'entendais se lever et s'éloigner dans le couloir. Quelle cruche avais-je été… Cet homme avait en lui beaucoup plus de clairvoyance que je n'en avais moi-même à ce moment là. Et puis, surtout beaucoup plus de courage. Assez tout au moins pour voir ses erreurs en face et avouer cette chose à laquelle je n'osais donner de nom. Pourtant, il l'avait si bien dit. Même non dévoilé, le sentiment restait bien présent. Oui j'étais amoureuse.

En une fraction de secondes, je venais de me lever et mes doigts soudainement maladroits me rendaient malade à mettre tant de temps pour ouvrir la porte qui me séparait de lui. Et lorsque enfin je l'eus ouverte, je le vis s'éloigner, la tête baissée, la démarche incertaine. Alors, je n'eu que faire de l'endroit où nous étions et des quelques heures passées. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et…

- Ne pars pas…

Ma voix était bien faible d'avoir été noyée par les larmes toute la nuit. Pourtant, il m'entendit. Il m'entendit et s'arrêta de marcher pendant que je fermais la distance qui nous séparait en courant vers lui. Il m'accueillit le plus naturellement du monde. Comme si on s'était rencontré un jour de septembre, exclusivement pour que nous puissions vivre ce moment là. Car quelque soit le motif de la séparation, les retrouvailles éliminent tous le reste.


	25. Chapter 25

Mes doigts se promènent dans ses cheveux et je me fiche de savoir qu'il y a du monde autour et que, pour sûr ils nous regardent puis que nous sommes les membres d'honneur de cette soirée, de notre soirée.

Aujourd'hui est censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie. Celui où j'ai enfin lié mon destin à celui que j'aime plus que tout. Seulement ce n'est pas le cas. Non, le plus beau jour restera pour moi, celui où enfin nous nous sommes retrouvés. Celui où aucuns mots, aucunes gênes ne pouvaient plus venir entraver notre complicité. Celui où, plus rien ne m'importait d'autres que d'aimer Ronald Weasley, que de l'aimer à la folie.

Voilà maintenant deux ans que cette histoire s'est déroulée, deux ans et c'est tout naturellement que nous nous sommes décidés à sauter le grand pas. Je fais dorénavant partie de la famille Weasley, ce depuis quelques heures à peine. Prenant avec elle tous les avantages mais aussi désavantages. Déjà mes beaux-frères tenaient à savoir en avant première quand nous allons faire notre premier enfant. Ceci était aussi une question problématique au sein de notre couple.

Même si nous nous entendons assez bien, cela ne nous empêche pas d'avoir quelques prises de bec, et le dernier en effet, concernait la question de notre future famille. Il est certain qu'en épousant un Weasley, je ne m'attendais pas à couler des jours heureux en tête à tête (d'ailleurs je n'en aurais pas voulu), mais de là à fonder une tribu, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

Ron est Ron, avec ses rêves et ses désires qui ne concordent pas toujours avec les miens. Alors nous avons dû miser sur les compromis. Je lui faisais un enfant et poursuivais mon travail malgré tout. Pour les frères et sœurs, ils attendraient bien au chaud avant de pointer le bout de leur nez. Nous nous étions mis d'accord.

Ainsi, je me retiens de faire remarquer à ses frères que Ron sait comment faire des enfants… et le sait divinement bien par ailleurs. Et que cela ne tarderait pas à se voir physiquement…

En attendant je me délecte de sentir ses mains sur mon corps tandis que la musique nous enivre. L'air de fin de journée n'a jamais été si bienfaisant, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre fleuri.

Aujourd'hui, je suis certaine d'une chose : le temps des cerises n'aura de cesse de revenir.

FIN.

**_Merci de m'avoir lue..._**


End file.
